A Dunedain on Dragon's Edge
by Sealiman Dawntracker
Summary: An Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf... Wait! Wait!, I know you haven't heard this one before...
1. Chapter 1- Drums from the Deep

**The Year 2959 of the Third Age**

The day began rather normally on Dragon's Edge, Terrible Terror's singing, sun shining, all the good stuff. The riders, save Dagur, who had unfortunately met his premature end a week before, were gathered in the Clubhouse.

"You know" said Hiccup "We still have the northern part of the island to explore, I can't believe we haven't already gone there."

"So?" said Snotlout "What could possibly be there that's interesting?"

"I say we go" says Astrid

"Can we bring Chicken?" asks Tuff

"Fine" says Snotlout "but NO Chicken!"

"Awwwwwww" says Tuffnut

They spend the rest of the day preparing for what they believe will be a short excursion to the northern tip of the island. Little did they know what would await them…

It was now eight hours after they had set out and the northern edge of the island was still eluding them.

"Hiccup, we should go back!" shouted Snotlout

"No, it's got to be here somewhere!" shouts Hiccup in reply

"At least let us land and camp for the night!" shouts Astrid exasperatedly

"…Alright" says Hiccup, his voice betraying his disapproval

They made camp in a small glen between several ancient Oak trees, a few minutes after landing they were sitting around a campfire talking…

"I say we go back in the morning" says Snotlout, arms crossed

"No, we should find the northern edge of the island" says Hiccup in a firm voice

"Why!?" asks Snotlout

"Who knows what kinds of Dragons we might find!" says Fishlegs

"Hey, did you hear that?" asked Heather

"Stop trying to change the subject!" says Snotlout shortly

"No, really! I hear it too!" says Astrid with a heated voice

They all stop and strain their ears, and very faintly they can hear the clash of steel on steel; a battle!

They all grab their weapons and rush after Hiccup in the direction of the sounds. Their Dragons following in their wake.

After about five minutes pushing through the brush they finally come across a wide, very wide, clearing. With a battle going on at its center.

Three men, one very short, are fighting in a circle, it is what they are fighting against that has the riders stumped. Creatures like the which they have never seen before, greenish black skin, crude armaments, cruder voices and eyes yellow as poison, attack in an unorganized mob. The presence of over two dozen corpses of the _things_ shows that they aren't very good fighters, but it is clear that the three men are exhausted. The short one has blood trickling down his face, another has an arrow in his thigh, and the third has one arm wrapped around his middle. Without help, they are doomed.

"Come on!" Hiccup yells pulling out and igniting Inferno

The other riders do not hesitate and follow their leader into battle. The things, true to suspicion, are easy to put down, but there sure are a lot of them!

"Hiccup!" shouts Astrid as she cleaves one's head in "Where are they coming from!?"

As Hiccup stabs one and it howls and shrieks in pain he sees five more come out of a cave mouth on the other side of the clearing.

"Toothless!" shouts Hiccup

Toothless bounds towards Hiccup, smacking the creatures out of the way as he goes.

"Plasma blast that cave bud!"

Toothless nods to Hiccup and then delivers a pinpoint plasma blast that causes the cave to collapse in on itself, stopping the supply of the creature's reinforcements.

The craven creatures seem dismayed and within a few minutes the couple survivors run shrieking into the woods.

As the last few disappear out of sight the riders, mostly unharmed, rush over the mountains of corpses near the three men to see if they are still alive, as they get closer they see that each of these men must have killed dozens of these creatures, fine warriors indeed.

Astrid, Hiccup, and Heather reach the men first, and each begin checking on a different man.

"Mine's still breathing!" shouts Astrid

"So's mine!" shouts Heather

"Mine's still breathing, and he's awake!" shouts Hiccup

The last thing the man remembers before his sight flies away is the sight of seven concerned faces looking down at him, as the light of the evening star twinkles overhead, then darkness…

"He's unconscious" says Hiccup as the man goes limp, only the steady rise and fall of his chest alighting to his continued existence in the land of the living.

"Come on" says Hiccup "We've got to get these men back to Dragon's Edge! Snotlout grab their stuff, we'll bring it with us."

With some effort the riders get the men onto their Dragon's backs and they shoot up into the sky, winging their way back to Dragon's Edge, though with friend or foe, only time shall tell…


	2. Chapter 2- Awakening

**I LIVE!…. So sorry this has taken so long, Rebels of the Ring is still fighting me, but I have made progress, look for an update within the next two weeks.**

 **By the way this story has no book characters save perhaps Elrond, only Middle-Earth OC's of my own design, I edited the first chapter with the date for the story, 2952 of the Third Age, the year after** ** _The Hobbit_** **ends.**

They finally got the strangers back to Dragon's Edge, none had awoken yet, and the short one was surprisingly heavy.

Hiccup walked out of the Dragon stables, having just checked over the last of the men and, with Fishlegs help, bandaged their wounds.

"Alright" said Hiccup "That's all we can do"

Astrid and the others nodded, Hiccup had had her put all of their gear in the last stable, so it wouldn't get confused with the Riders gear. After she cleaned it of course, it had been covered with blood.

The next day brought little change, they dragged spare cots into the Dragon Stables to make the men more comfortable, and hopefully hasten their recovery. They checked the men's dressings, changed them if need be, and Fishlegs had started sewing up the rips and tears in their clothing.

It was strange, the bearded tall man's clothing seemed rather weather-beaten, plain and unadorned, while the others were high quality, and they were embroidered to the ninth degree, the short one even had some metallic thread and small gemstones sewn into his doublet.

After Fishlegs, and later, Snotlout, had finished with the clothing repairs Heather and Hiccup tried to clean the dried blood off the fabric, Heather had some soap she distilled from Windshear's saliva that took the stains right out.

Hiccup had just finished putting the bearded man's tunic back on and turned away to leave, when he felt a strong grip on his left wrist. Hiccup spun around and saw the man was awakening. He looked at Hiccup quizzically, and then he tried to rise. But it must have been too much, for he lay back down while nursing his head.

"Astrid! Fishlegs!" Hiccup shouted

Astrid, quickly followed by Fishlegs, appeared at the door to the stables.

"What?!" shouts Astrid

"This one's waking up!" Hiccup shouted back

The two rushed over to Hiccup's side, he man was blinking and seeming to come to full wakefulness. Astrid rushed off to grab a waterskin while Hiccup and Fishlegs helped the man into a sitting position.

Astrid reappeared moments later, the man was still shaking himself awake and finally Astrid came over with the waterskin, which she handed the man, who nodded gratefully than drank deeply from it.

The man removed his arm from Fishlegs shoulder to wipe off his mouth, did so, and then handed the skin back to Astrid.

"Where am I?" the man asked

"Safe" answered Hiccup, he didn't want to alert the man that they had Dragons, and saying he was at 'Dragons Edge' would be a bit of a hint.

The man nodded sagely, then looked between them and said "I remember now, seeing your faces before my sight left me. I thought I would awaken in the Halls of Mandos, but it appears you have saved me. I am in your debt."

"I'm glad we came in time" said Fishlegs "Your friends are safe as well, they're still unconscious."

The man nodded again

"What's your name?" asked Hiccup

"I am Eldacar of Tharbad" said the man

"Well, you and your friends can stay here as long as you like" replied Hiccup

The man nodded his thanks, then looked around, his face turning to puzzlement "What are we standing in?"

"Oh" said Hiccup "We're in the stables. We didn't have anywhere else for you to recover. Sorry"

"No apology necessary" said Eldacar "I was merely curious."

"Can you walk?" asked Astrid

"Let me see" Eldacar mumbled as his feet contacted the floor, he stood, then Fishlegs and Hiccup gradually let him put more weight on his legs until he was standing unassisted.

A small smile graced his face

"There" he says, then as to not overtax his legs he sits back down.

"We don't often get many visitors way out here." Says Hiccup "How did you get to our island?"

"Island?!" says Eldacar, shocked, "By the Valar! We must have gone through uncounted leagues of lightless tunnels, further than I had ever expected."

"Wait" said Fishlegs "You came through those caves?!"

"Yes" said Eldacar, tuning down his surprise "We were tracking an Orc Warband, they had massacred a village and we were trying to exact vengeance upon them when we fell into those accursed tunnels, we could hear them moving from miles away"

"So those creatures are called Orcs?" asked Astrid, shrinking back from the memory of the foul, black-blooded monsters.

Eldacar looked stunned that they did not know of Orcs

"Yes my lady, they are a creation of a most foul power in the ancient mists of time." Eldacar responded

"What do you mean 'creation of a most foul power', someone made them?" asked Hiccup, thinking that the man was possibly hallucinating.

"They are the creation of a power whose name I shall not speak here" said Eldacar "All I will say is that he was once one of the great powers of the world, until his kin overthrew him and sent him in chains to parts unknown."

"So, like a god?" asked Fishlegs

Eldacar nodded

"Why don't we get you something to eat, you must have been in those tunnels for days…" started Hiccup

"Weeks" said Eldacar

"Well then we should really get you some food!" laughs Hiccup as he and Astrid leave to get Eldacar something to eat.

"Interesting man" says Astrid once they are out of earshot

"Only thing I don't like was that he called you my lady" Hiccup jokes

They both laugh as they enter the clubhouse looking for some food.


	3. Chapter 3- Many Meetings

When Astrid and Hiccup returned to the Stables, with food, they found Fishlegs helping the short man to his feet and Eldacar helping up the beardless tall man.

"Aye, laddie! I don't need no help!" says the short man, who Fishlegs promptly lets go of, and who even more promptly falls flat on his face. "Alright" comes his muffled voice "…Help. Please."

Eldacar and the other man, who is nursing his head, both watch with thinly veiled amusement as their short friend is finally helped to his feet by Fishlegs. Hiccup and Astrid see the other tall man mutter something whilst shaking his head, but they're too far away to hear anything.

Hiccup steps forward and says "Um…" as the newly awakened pair and Eldacar look at him "we have the food."

Suddenly, as though he was completely revitalized by the prospect of food, the short man bursts from Fishlegs grasp and rushes towards Hiccup… and the food.

Eldacar helps the other man, who is limping, over to a crate near Hiccup and Astrid. Then he goes to grab some food for each of them, while the short man grabs a generous portion of salted pork and goes to sit by the limping man.

Eldacar nods to Hiccup and says "Thank you my friends" then motions toward the food, asking if he can take some.

Hiccup smiles and says "Help yourself!"

Eldacar nods gratefully and grabs a biscuit for himself and a pair of apples for the other man.

Hiccup puts down the platter on a nearby crate and he and Astrid walk over towards the three.

"So, Eldacar." Says the short one as he rips into some salted pork, "Were these the ones who saved us?"

"Yes" says Eldacar "Though I still do not know their names"

Hiccup mentally smacks himself, "Oh. Sorry. I'm Hiccup" and braces himself for laughter, as is usual when people first hear his name, but none comes.

"I'm Astrid" says Astrid, following up Hiccup

"Fishlegs Ingerman at your service" says Fishlegs, doing a slight bow.

The strangers nod, and the tall one. Who they only now realize has the most striking and angelic face they have ever encountered, says " _Mae govannen_ " in an absolutely musical voice, then says "My name is Amroth Fellbane, of the house of Imladris."

The short one burps, wipes a chunk of salt pork out of his ample beard and says "I be Farin son of Vidar, of the Blue Mountains"

None of these place names sounded familiar, so Hiccup figured he'd ask later.

"They didn't even know of Orcs… though they seemed to prove quite proficient in killing them." said Eldacar

Farin laughed, then when he realized that Eldacar wasn't joking he fixed a curious stare on Hiccup "Not know of Orcs? Where are we?"

"On an island." Said Eldacar, his companions both looked shocked.

"An Island!" said Amroth in complete surprise "And I thought I'd seen all the land has to offer, I suppose I was wrong then."

Farin looked distressed "Me people don't like boats much, oh what'd me dad say! Me! On a boat!"

"What do you mean 'your people'?" asked Astrid "Like your tribe?"

"Tribe?" asked Farin "What ye be talkin 'bout? I be a Dwarf of the Blue Mountains!"

"What do you mean by Dwarf?" asked Fishlegs

The three newcomers looked completely stunned, Amroth recovered first and said "He is one of Durin's folk, as there are but four races of Free Folk. The Elves, of which I am one; The Dwarves, or Durin's Folk; The Halflings, or Shirefolk; and the race of Men. Your race, and the race of Eldacar."

"Wait!" squeaked Fishlegs "You're not Human?!"

Both Amroth and Farin nodded

Fishlegs almost swooned, while Astrid backed up half-a-step, and Hiccup's jaw hung open.

"Never have we met any who did not know of the Free Folk!" said Eldacar

Hiccup blinked twice then said "So… if you're not Human, then what is the difference between us?"

Amroth blinked twice and said "Firstly, the Elves are the firstborn, the first race created by Iluvatar. We are immortal and all as fair as the evening star." Amroth pushed back his hair to show a pointed ear, then continued "Then you have Durin's Folk, they were the second race to awake, and live for at most half-a-millennium. Finally you have the race of men, who live for only a hundred years or so and were the final race created by Iluvatar"

Hiccup's mind was spinning, not like any origin story he'd ever heard! But then… hang on! Does that mean…!

"How old are you?" asked Hiccup

"I was born in the year 992 of the Third Ag, so I am 1,967 years old." answered Amroth

The three rider's jaws hung open.

Then, and to Hiccup's complete dismay, Toothless waltzed in with a mouthful of Fish…


	4. Chapter 4- Foul Servants of Morgoth!

No one moved for an oh so very long moment, then with a wordless scream of rage Farin charged Toothless. Toothless swallowed the fish he had been eating and stuck his tongue out, Farin thought Toothless was preparing to eat him, Toothless thought the short man wanted to play.

Farin, still unarmed, grabbed Toothless, and tried to wrestle the smallish Dragon to the ground, Toothless thought this was like his and Hiccup's faux-wrestling matches and played along, flopping atop Farin with a smile.

Eldacar and Amroth shook themselves out of their shock to find Hiccup looking worried, and Fishlegs and Astrid laughing! LAUGHING!

Amroth looked aghast at Fishlegs and Astrid while Eldacar wanted to know why they weren't fighting the Dragon alongside Farin.

"M'lord Hiccup!" said Eldacar "Why aren't you attacking the foul beast!?"

Hiccup groaned, he had been worried when Farin charged Toothless that these people might not know the truth about Dragons, and now Eldacar had confirmed it. Wonderful!

"Um…well…you see, he's my… best friend." Said Hiccup

Farin stopped struggling, and Eldacar's jaw fell open to mimic Amroth's.

"Best…friend?" said Amroth in a dangerously low voice, after a few moments had passed.

Hiccup tried to appear both confident and non-threatening, as he still believed this man, and elf, and dwarf, to be good people. Merely confused.

"Yes, he's been my closest friend for five years now. And if you let me, I'll tell you all I know about Dragons… remember we saved you!" said Hiccup, ending with a somewhat authoritative voice.

Farin struggled out from under Toothless and backed over to the other two, his eyes never leaving the Dragon. The three got into a huddle, and from Farin's constant hand waving and palm slamming his plan looked violent. Eldacar looked to be counseling calm, and Amroth kept looking up as if he expected Toothless to attack.

Finally, shoulders slumped in defeat, Farin broke the huddle. Then he looked at the Riders, a bewildering combination of mistrust and trust in his eyes, and said "Fine, what ye tell us about the… creature."

Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs all released a sigh of relief. They told the three to wait a moment and Fishlegs ran off, soon returning with the twins, Snotlout, and Heather… and five other Dragons. Farin looked like he was either going to laugh, cry, or pass out. The others didn't look much different. Amroth paled to a very unhealthy shade when Barf & Belch came in, as a two-headed dragon.

So, in far too many words to recount, and lasting over two hours, the riders filled in the three companions of the Dragon-killing history of their home island, Hiccup's exploits and the taming of Toothless, and how they rode Dragons now and fought the Dragon Hunters.

At the end the riders walked out after telling the three that they would give them some time to think it over. Once outside the three initial riders to meet them told the others about the fact that two of their guests weren't human and about the conversation they'd had.

Heather and Snotlout were shocked, the twins had to be explicitly told not to prank the newcomers.

Soon Eldacar walked out and said they'd talked it over. The riders filed back in and once all the parties were gathered Amroth walked forward and said "Hearing your tale and seeing your peaceable creatures, and the fact that you seem not to be orc-friends. We will not harm your dragon-friends, though we will tell you of the Dragons of our home."

This piqued Hiccup's curiosity and he and the other riders eagerly agreed. Farin then stepped forward, as he and Amroth would be telling this story. "The race of Dragons, at least as far as we know" said Amroth "began with Morgoth, the Great Enemy, Creator of the Orcs, Corruptor of the Maiar, and the Fallen Valar. He was a power once great and terrible until the other Valar chained him and sent him into the unknown, beyond the Doors of Night. His creations in his foul pit, Angband, were the Long-worms, the Cold-Drakes, and the great Fire-Drakes."

Farin now picked up with "The dragons despoiled my people's homes and killed thousands, to harvest the gold and for sheer malice. The last of the known Dragons, Smaug the Golden was killed above the Long-Lake in the Wilderland last year and his foul body sunk beneath its waters after the hero, Bard the Bowman, the new King of Dale, shot through its blackened heart with his Black arrow."

"Wait" asked Hiccup "How do you know the Dragons were malicious?"

"Easy" said Amroth "The dragons all speak the common tongue"…


	5. Chapter 5- Times Have Changed

**Hello again! Here's the next chapter!**

"No they can't" says Snotlout

"What do you mean?" asks Amroth

"Dragons can't talk!" Tuff says, as if the idea were more ludicrous than any they could come up with.

Amroth, Eldacar, and Farin raise eyebrows in sync, and Farin asks "Are ye sure?"

"Yes" Fishlegs slowly replies

"Interesting" says Amroth "Now that my head is clearer, I recall a legend from the Elder Days. It speaks of a Great Fire Drake named Elegath, for some reason or another he refused to serve Morgoth, and came to the Valar Manwe, begging for aid. The legend states that Manwe purified him of Morgoth's treacherous taint. Perhaps your dragon-friends are descendants of Elegath, and have, pardon the expression, devolved to the point that they can no longer speak."

"That actually makes quite a bit of sense" says Eldacar, while noting how the Dragons bristled at being called "Devolved", evidently even though they couldn't speak Westron, they could understand it fine.

Hiccup rubbed his chin and says "Well… I suppose you might be right, it's the only thing that really can explain everything. And we have no reason to believe that your lying… or have gone mad."

"No that that matter's settled" says Astrid "Why don't you all join us for lunch."

The newcomers all eyed the Dragons as the Dragon's stomachs rumbled audibly, and Eldacar asked "What do your Dragon-friends eat?"

"Fish" replies Astrid

The newcomers all let out a collective sigh of relief, noticing it Hiccup asks "Why are you so relieved?"

"In Middle-Earth" says Eldacar "Dragons relish the taste of people, especially Elven and Human maidens, and Dwarves regardless of gender."

The dragons, Toothless in particular, look both horrified and sickened at the thought of eating a person… though Barf & Belch looked like they were wondering what Dwarf might taste like. They were an odd pair.

Hiccup swallows at the notion in a sickened way and says "Well they eat fish, and we have plenty so everything should be fine."

 _In the clubhouse_ _…_ So what is this meat you're serving us Mistress Heather?" asks Farin

"It's yak" she explains

"Never heard of a yak before, wonder what it tastes like?" mumbles Farin.

He is lightly slapped on the top of the head by Eldacar who mutters "Mind your manners!"

Amroth is looking around the clubhouse, and upon finding The Book of Dragons, picks it up and opens it.

Hiccup seeing Amroth do so says "That's our Book of Dragons. Everything we know about them."

Fishlegs adds "Hiccup wrote most of the book"

Amroth looks surprised, then opens it to a random page and his brow furrows.

"Something wrong?" asks Astrid

"I know every language of men, and all forms of Elvish, but I cannot read this… It actually looks to be some form of Dwarvish." he says.

Farin suddenly stops thinking about what a Yak might be and says "I can read Khazadul! Let me see!"

Amroth walks over and hands the book to Farin, he mumbles as he looks over several pages, flipping between them every couple of seconds.

"Aye, it's close to me writin'" he says "A little simple, but understandable. This page is about something called a _Seashocker_." He points to a picture of another two-headed dragon.

"Fascinating" mutters Amroth, completely enthralled by the images in the book.

While Farin and Amroth were absorbed with The Book of Dragons Eldacar decided to ask why these people were so far from their homes. On such a distant isle as they told him they were.

"So" asked Eldacar "Why are you all so far from your home isle, I know of many who walk the lands of Middle-Earth for the joy of the wanderer, but I am curious none the less."

Hiccup sighed "Well, we found a strange object on an abandoned ship. We call it the Dragon Eye, if you shine a Dragon's breath through one end you see a map projected from the other. The Dragon hunters we're fighting stole it, and we're afraid that the Dragons all over our archipelago are in danger."

Amroth and Farin, who were also listening to the story seemed most intrigued. "Projects a map, you say… most intriguing" muses Amroth

"If ye all still had the object, I'd be most interested in lookin at it." Says Farin

"These Dragon Hunters" says Eldacar "Why do they hunt the Dragons?"

Hiccup grimaces "They sell the dragons for profit and for parts, they run sporting events where they pit the dragons against each other and basically torture them for money."

Eldacar, Amroth, and Farin look revolted and horrified that men could do such a terrible thing.

"That sounds like Orcish behavior" says Eldacar after a long pause

Amroth seemed more upset "If these creatures are truly servants of the Valar, then I will not allow this to stand!"

Hiccup raised a hand, counseling calm, and then Heather yelled that the food was ready…


	6. Chapter 6- Trolls Exist!

**Here** **'** **s the next chapter. I hope you all are still enjoying the story, so on with the show!**

The next hour passed uneventfully, small talk being made between Eldacar and the riders, while Amroth badgered Farin to translate the book for him (much to Farin's chagrin) until he gave in. Suddenly a Terrible Terror flew through a window in the clubhouse, it's sudden appearance caused Eldacar to grab a table knife, but a questioning look from Hiccup and he slowly put it down, saying "My apologies, I am not used to these creatures, yet".

Hiccup nodded and unwrapped a piece of paper from the Terror's leg. "It's from Dad!" he exclaimed "He says he and Gobber will be here around sundown!"

"Does your father ride a Dragon-creature as well?" asked Amroth, finally pulling away from the _Book of Dragons_.

"Who's Gobber?" asked Farin

The questions were answered a moment later with the loud beating of wings and a louder thump, signaling that something large had just landed nearby.

Then, within another twenty seconds, a loud call of "Hiccup!" was heard and a large red-haired, bushy-bearded man strode into the clubhouse, followed by a blonde scraggly haired man with a hook for a hand and a peg-leg.

Stoick suddenly stopped, and his jovial expression became one of confusion, as he didn't recognize three of the people in the clubhouse. He subconsciously reached for his sword, and Eldacar reached for where his sword should be at seeing Stoick reach for his.

"Dad!" says Hiccup

Then Stoick says, without preamble "Hiccup, aren't you going to introduce your new friends?"

"Oh, right" says Hiccup "Dad, this is Eldacar of Tharbad" he points to Eldacar, "Amroth Fellbane" pointing to the Elf, "and Farin son of Vidar" lastly pointing to the Dwarf.

Stoick and Gobber look mildly confused at their names but step forward anyway to shake hands with the three, "Hello" says Stoick "I'm Hiccup's father, Stoick, and this here's Gobber." Gobber shakes their hands as well.

"Greetings" says Eldacar "My friends and I have only recently awakened, so I hope you forgive our bedraggled appearance."

"Awakened?" asks Stoick with some confusion.

"Um, Dad. We found these men three nights ago, they were fighting some… monsters" began Hiccup

"Monsters?!" asks Stoick with much alarm

"Yeah, they're called Orcs, they had almost killed them when we came across them, the orcs were coming out of a cave so I had Toothless blow up the cave. The few survivors ran off into the woods. Then we brought them back here and they woke up a few hours ago. Oh, and we found out that two of these men aren't…well, human." Says Hiccup

"What?!" shouts Stoick, drawing his sword

"Don't worry, they're all fine. Amroth is an Elf and Farin is a Dwarf, they and the races of Men and something called 'Hobbits' are called 'The Free Folk' on the mainland, where they come from. They were hunting the Orcs when they fell into the caves and they were lost for over a week." Says Hiccup, calming Stoick down.

"Oh" says Stoick, while eyeing the trio nervously. Hiccup then goes on to tell Stoick about their stories and what they said, and the riders believe, about the Dragons. At the end Stoick eyes the trio again and says "Alright, but… no offense, if yer all such good warriors then how'd those creatures nearly kill ya?"

Farin did seem to take offense, but Eldacar calmed him with a wave of his hand and said "We were weak from hunger and a battle with a Cave Troll deep under-"

Gobber laughs triumphantly, "A Troll! See, I told ya they exist!"

Stoick sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose, "Well, I bet they don't steal socks Gobber!"

Gobber looks defiant and says "Well, let's see." He turns to the trio "Do Troll's steal yer socks, only the left ones?"

The trio looks utterly baffled by the question, Farin finally says "What would a twelve-foot Troll need with a man's left sock? They're more likely to stick ye in a stew or roast ye on a spit then talk or steal from ye."

Gobber's mouth falls open at the words "Twelve-foot Troll"

Eldacar leans toward Hiccup and mutters behind his hand "Is he mad?"

Hiccup whispers back "Not really"

Stoick shook his head to rid him of his shock "I thought Troll's were little mischievous creatures of myth and legend?"

"I wish Troll's were only myth, or at least so rare that they could be considered such. But no, the first Dark Lord created them and that is all we know, they have plagued the Free folk since the destruction of Angband in the far north, and are foul mountains of lumbering muscle, with minds far too small for their prodigious bulk." Says Amroth

"How powerful are Trolls?" asked Hiccup, fearful that one could dig its way out of the collapsed cave that the Orcs had come from.

"I do not believe that even a Mountain Troll could dig its way to the surface through such a rockfall as you created." Says Eldacar, seeming to read Hiccup's fears like a book.

"Alright" says Hiccup "Dad, how long are you staying?"

"Not long Hiccup, see we left Spitelout in charge and must be gettin' back, just wanted to check on you kids." Says Stoick

With that he and Gobber leave the clubhouse and within a few moments the riders hear them flying away, back to Berk.

"Master Hiccup" says Eldacar "I hate to impose but is it possible that we may sleep here for the night? I would not mind sleeping outside myself, but Amroth seems to still be injured and it would be better for his healing to stay indoors."

"Of course you can stay!" says Hiccup "Why don't you three sleep on the ground floor of my hut tonight, I'll drag those cots in and-"

"Master Hiccup, please, you are too kind. We shall drag the cots in and do anything to help you all during our stay." Says Amroth

"Alright" says Hiccup "Well I do need help at the forge later, can any one of you do any smithing?"


	7. Chapter 7- Dwarven Quality

**Two Chapters in one week, I'm on a roll!**

Farin's hand shoots straight up in the air, hitting Eldacar on the back of the head in the process, "Farin!" he yells, whilst rubbing his head.

"Sorry, 'Car" says Farin, lowering his hand slowly, "But ye know as well as I that the only thing a dwarf likes as much as his meat and ale is the sound of a forge hammer!"

"So" Hiccup interrupts, "You'll help?"

"Aye!" says Farin with enthusiasim, then he asks, "Who will I be helpin?" and looks to Snotlout

"Me" says Hiccup, and Farin's eyes dart back to him, shocked, Hiccup notices the look and says, somewhat crossly "Something wrong?"

"Well…uh-" stutters Farin "Um, I was just expectin a, well bigger physique."

Hiccup concedes that he isn't the brawniest with a shake of his head, then says "Well, I'm our villages second Blacksmith, I made most of the metal stuff around here."

Farin looks around, somewhat marveling that such a, well…scrawny lad could forge so well, at least for a man. Then his gaze falls on Hiccup's Gronkle-Iron shield and his eyes nearly bug out of their sockets as his jaw drops.

"Farin?" asks Eldacar, noticing his slack-jawed appearance "Farin?" he waves his hand in front of Farin's eyes. No response.

"M-m-m-m-mithril" stutters Farin and moves as if in a trance, walking over and caressing the shield with great care, and, frankly, freaking the riders out.

"Um, should he be doing that?" asks Tuffnut, quite creeped out

"I am not sure, he only acts similarly when we find some long-forgotten piece of Dwarven treasure." Replies Amroth, shaking his head.

"Mithril" Frain repeats, louder this time

"Mithril?" asks Eldacar "Farin, are you sure?"

Farin seems to snap out of his trance and turns around with an ear-to-ear smile "Aye it's Mithril! Ye can tell by the weight, the luster, and the shine! Why didn't ye tell me ye had some Mithril?!" looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup for one looks utterly confused "What's Mithril?"

Farin belts out a laugh and nearly doubles over, then wipes a stray tear from his eye before looking back to Hiccup and his expression immediately becoming one of curiosity "Ye mean ye really don't know? How can someone use Mithril without knowin what it is!?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Says Hiccup "That's Gronkle-Iron, we feed one of our Dragons rocks and they regurgitate it as Gronkle-Iron."

"Nope." Says Farin, crossing his arms obstinately, "I'm sure this here's Mithril. Light as a feather, and hard as Dragon scales."

"Perhaps" said Amroth's musical voice as it entered the conversation "That is the origin of Mithril, Farin. Created by Dragons long ago and deposited deep beneath the world before the it was remade, and you both simply call it something different, for if I recall the Dwarves only discovered Truesilver when they delved into the Misty mountains, long after the War of Wrath."

Farin looks at Amroth, and seems to sullenly concede the point with a shrug.

Hiccup looks incredibly confused, but at the risk of more confusion decides to let the matter drop. He then says "Alright Farin, you and me go to the forge, Astrid… find something for Eldacar and Amroth to do." And Astrid nods.

As Hiccup moves to leave Farin shouts "Wait!" and the riders nearly jump out of their boots.

"What?!" shouts Hiccup

"Don't ye want to see an example of me smithin, before ye hire me?" asks Farin curiously.

"He makes a fair point" says Astrid and the other riders nod

"Well, do you have anything you've made?" asks Hiccup, acceding to their reasoning.

"Sure!" says Farin "Me axe!" then he reaches down to where he presumably keeps his weapon, and grasps at air.

"Oh" says Hiccup, seeing Farin getting frantic "All of your weapons are in the last stable, we cleaned them and put them there for safe keeping.

Farin darts out of the clubhouse and his heavy feet can be heard rushing to the stable, then a clatter and a yell of "Aha!" before more footsteps and Farin's triumphant return with his axe.

"Here" says Farin, showing off his work proudly

Only now, in the light of day do the riders see the craftsmanship of the axe, beautifully wrought head out of gleaming steel, strong and stout oaken shaft, and a large faceted knob on the end. It, no offense to Hiccup, put's anything he's made to shame.

Astrid picks it up and swings it about, testing a few blows in the air then she says "Wow, that's the best axe I've ever handled."

Farin beams and Hiccup says, somewhat defensively, "Hey! My work's not that bad."

"Aye laddie" says Farin "I'm sure it is, but ye haven't had a hundred-odd-years to practice."

Hiccup really can't argue that point so he hands the axe back to Farin and they leave for the forge.

Farin spends a whole twenty minutes looking over the forge and at the end says, "This blew up once, right?"

Hiccup is startled and says, "How'd you know!"

"No offense laddie, but looks to be a death trap, ye got a ventilation leak, three split furnace stones, and ye built it on a wooden platform to boot! Only thing that's good is the water bucket overhead."

"Hey!" says Hiccup, rather offended.

"Nope, I'll have to rebuild the whole thing. Make it Dwarven quality!"

And without another word Farin trudged off to do just that…


	8. Chapter 8- A Late Night Conversation

Not much happened during dinner, Farin took his single… pile of yak chops out to the forge to eat while he worked, the others ate quietly and talked about innocuous things, e.g. tomorrows patrol schedule, the Zippleback gas stores, whether Snotlout should have his head examined, the usual.

After dinner, it took roughly an hour to get a trio of cots into Hiccup's huts lower level, it would have been quicker if Amroth hadn't insisted that he help, and much of the time was spent dissuading him from said activity. Eventually he relented and allowed Hiccup and Eldacar to move the cots from the stables to Hiccup's hut.

As soon as Amroth's head hit the sparse pillowing of the cot he immediately fell into a recuperative Elven sleep. The other Riders each checked in with their new guests, seeing only one now awake, Farin having checked out several minutes earlier; and all went to bed… except Hiccup and Astrid.

Half-an-hour after they thought everyone else was asleep, Hiccup threw off his blanket and tiptoed past Toothless, past Eldacar, Amroth, and Farin's bunks, and outside, closing the door ever so carefully.

He then walked the short distance to Astrid's hut to find her just emerging from the open doorway, not having to be as careful as she had no guests, and Stormfly was in her stable.

Hiccup bowed upon Astrid seeing him and said "Evening, milady"

She replied "Well evening to you as well, good sir"

Both broke out in giggles after that, then they both looped arms about each other's waists and started to walk about the higher platforms of Dragon's Edge. It was a cool clear night, and the crisp air was refreshing, they marveled as always at the stars and the moon, hanging in its gibbous form.

Then they heard a voice and both looked over to the next platform up, quite startled.

"Good evening my friends, I hope I am not interrupting any sort of late night tryst." Said Eldacar, sitting on the next platform up, his legs dangling over the side, and having just pulled a queer object out of his mouth so as to speak.

"Eldacar, what are you still doing up?" said Hiccup, sharper than intended

"I'm sorry my friend but I thought I'd take a gander at the stars tonight, and partake in some pipe-weed, for I have had much to think about in the last day and it does well to clear my head." He replied, not a trace of him having taken offense in his voice.

"Sorry" Hiccup sighed "It's just that, well…" he looked to Astrid, who nodded "It's a long story."

"We have time," said Eldacar "The moon is still on its rise and shall be for some time yet"

Hiccup looked to Astrid, who nodded a second time, and then said "Well, ok."

Hiccup and Astrid walked around and got up to the platform that Eldacar was still sitting on, they each sat down by one another's side with Hiccup next to Eldacar.

"So my friends" said Eldacar, putting his pipe back in his mouth "What is the issue that ails you?"

"It's not really an 'issue that ails us'" said Hiccup "but, well…"

Astrid picked up with "Hiccup and I are kind of 'in a relationship' and don't want the others to know."

This raised Eldacar's eyebrows minutely "Why not? They are your friends are they not?"

"Well yes but…" said Hiccup "They'd never stop ribbing us about it…"

"Ribbing?" asked Eldacar, unfamiliar with the term

"It means they'd never stop teasing us, the twins and Snotlout in particular, are kind of… juvenile." clarified Astrid

Eldacar laughs lightly, shaking his head "So I have noticed, still, from the short time I have known you all, as your friends I have no doubt they would respect your wishes for privacy and respect common decency."

"It's not just that" said Hiccup, wringing his hands "We're just not ready to, well, make it _official_ , yet."

"If you two are indeed worried about this then I shall respect your wishes and not tell a living soul about your… relationship." Said Eldacar

"Thank you Eldacar" says Hiccup, with a genuine smile on his face, Astrid nodding with a mirror smile.

Eldacar smiles and looks back out, away from Dragons Edge, as though contemplating lost Westernesse, though the riders could scarcely have known this.

A few minutes ticked by as they sat in silence, eventually Astrid asked "Eldacar, where do you come from?"

Eldacar smiles melancholily and says "I come from lost Arnor, land of the kings of old, now dead and gone."

"What do you mean?" asks Hiccup

"My land once covered all of northern Middle-Earth, from the Misty mountains west to the sea, it was a bastion of hope for the free peoples, much like it's brother to the south, Gondor still is, but it fell over a thousand years ago, into shadow…" said Eldacar, trailing off at the end.

"What do you mean, 'into shadow'" asked Astrid

"The servants of the Dark lord wished to extinguish the line of the Northern kings, and so assaulted our realm, we managed to defeat dreaded Angmar, but our realm was lost as well. The northern kings became the Dunedain, of which I am a descendent, my liege, whom a friend of the Dunedain assures me is alive and well, is of an unbroken lineage to the last king of Gondor and Arnor, and further back to lost Westernesse, now drowned beneath the sea. Alas for the withering of the world." Said Eldacar, finishing quietly.

"I'm sorry" said Hiccup at length "I never knew that anyone's history could be so… tragic."

"Do not be sorry. my friend" said Eldacar "It is not you or your peoples doing that caused Arnor to fall, and we still managed to turn the shadow back, and that is a comforting thought."

"Still, though" said Astrid "I'm sorry about your people"

"Thank you" said Eldacar "You do not know what a relief it is to have found a land which the Shadow has never touched."

"You keep saying 'The Shadow' like it's a thing, what do you mean?" Hiccup questioned

"Forgive me" said Eldacar "I seem to constantly be forgetting that you do not know of the Shadow, having never confronted it. The Shadow is what we call the will of the last Dark Lord of Middle-Earth, he goes by many names, Marion, the Necromancer, but his most common name is Sauron. He was a servant of Morgoth in the Elder Days and is now the force that seeks to spread his will across all Middle-Earth and over the sea, to bring Dagor Dagorath, the end when Morgoth will return and the world shall be consumed in one final battle."

"Kinda' sounds like Ragnarok" says Astrid, Hiccup shaking his head in agreement

"Ragnarok? What is that?" asked Eldacar

"Ragnarok is what our people call the end of the world, when the gods fight the giants and the Yggdrasil is consumed by flames." said Hiccup

"Indeed, I do see parallels in the stories" said Eldacar "Though, and I mean no offense, I know an elf who fought in the final war's against Morgoth, more than six-thousand years ago, he is the friend of the Dunedain that I mentioned earlier, the lord of Imladris, Elrond Halfelven."

Hiccup and Astrid were silent, as contemplating someone with a life so long frankly made their heads hurt.

"Well, my friends I do believe that we should get some rest." Said Eldacar patting his knees before standing up and helping Hiccup and Astrid to their feet.

"Thanks Eldacar" said Hiccup

"Yeah, thanks Eldacar" said Astrid

"Do not mention it" said Eldacar, and he wandered back towards Hiccup's hut, and bed.

Hiccup and Astrid continued their walk, with more food for thought than they had had in years, talking and laughing as they contemplated a life together.

 _In the sea surrounding Dragon_ _'_ _s Edge_ … "Brother I can see them now, they're walking around again." Said Ryker

"Good, good" mumbles Viggo "Soon we'll strike, and then their Dragons will be ours and the Riders dead at my feet."

Viggo smiled Evilly, perhaps the Shadow was closer than Eldacar had reckoned…


	9. Chapter 9: A Dwarf Riding Dragons

The next morning dawned, golden rays of the sun shining across Dragon's Edge. Hiccup was first to awaken (or so he thought) as he usually was. He clambered out of bed and slipped his tunic on before buckling on his armor, then he walked over to where Toothless was curled up, asleep.

"Bud, wake up…" he said

Toothless didn't stir. Sighing, Hiccup brought his hands together in a loud clap beside Toothless's ears.

Toothless shot up, eyes wide. Then saw Hiccup looking a little smug, "Time to get up bud"

Toothless rolled his eyes and whacked Hiccup, lightly, with his tail.

Hiccup, feeling they were now even, climbed down beside Toothless to the main level of his hut, he turned towards the door and was surprised to see all three guest bunks empty.

"Wow" he said aloud "they sure got an early start"

He walked outside and closed the door behind him and Toothless, pausing for a second to bathe in the perfection that was Dragon's Edge. Then he continued to the main clubhouse; where, as expected, he found his guests… well, some of them, at least.

Amroth was browsing through the _Book of Dragons_ (even though he couldn't read it, he found the images enlightening). Eldacar, meanwhile, was looking over Hiccup's spread out map of "the world", and tracing his fingers along the edges of certain islands while mumbling quietly.

Hiccup didn't seem to want to disturb them but Toothless had no such compunctions, he waltzed in and grumbled loudly, startling our two friends, who looked up to see Hiccup and Toothless.

"Master Hiccup." Said Amroth, inclining his head slightly

"Good morning" said Eldacar, then he continued with "Hiccup, you have the most fascinating map…" he pointed to the scraps of parchment stuck together with Toothless-spit "At first I had thought each landmass to be a lake, as I am used to in Middle-Earth, but then when I figured out these were Islands, why I never knew so many existed after the fall of Numenor."

Happy to talk about something that intrigued them both, Hiccup walked forward to point out interesting (he thought) points on the map…

Then Snotlout rushed in in a complete panic…

"Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled

"What!?" answered all three present, two reaching for swords

"Farin has completely dismantled the Forge! I need to make something for Heather! Help! Me!" he finished the last part by grabbing Hiccup's shoulders and shaking them roughly.

Hiccup sighed, blowing up loose strands of his hair in exasperation, even Eldacar and Amroth looked slightly annoyed, as they had been given near-heart attacks.

"Snotlout" said Hiccup slowly "Do you remember what happened last time I left you unsupervised at the forge?"

Snotlout winced as images of the Edge on fire came to mind "Bu-But…"

"No but's" said Hiccup "If anything needs to be forged, it's going to be done by me or Farin. Understand?"

"Yes" said Snotlout, sulking

"Where is Farin?" asked Eldacar to Snotlout

"I saw him using a pick to get some stone from a cliff near the north end of Dragons Edge" said Snotlout with a shrug.

"I'll go see if he needs help" said Hiccup, and walked out of the Clubhouse, beckoning Toothless to follow, he followed the winding bridges of Dragon's Edge until he saw Farin in a small canyon where they quarried any stone they needed.

He saw Farin raise the pick and begin to quarry the stone he would need for the new forge, as he did so the vibrations caused a small flock of Night Terrors to fly away from their roost in a panic, this in turn startled a lazily flying Hookfang into crashing and creating a large rockslide that trapped Farin in the canyon.

"Son of an ORC!" shouts Farin, throwing his pick to the ground

Hiccup sighs and mounts Toothless, gliding into the valley within a minute of the rockslide. "Farin" he calls "Do you need a lift?"

Farin looks at Hiccup with a wary glance "You want…me…to ride…on a Dragon?"

"Either that or wait here for us to excavate you out, without water… food…" says Hiccup

"Alright! Alright!" shouts Farin, alarmed at the prospect of no food

Farin walks over to Toothless who tries to warble friendlily, Farin doesn't seem convinced and climbs on reluctantly.

"So, can we go nice and SLOWWWWWWWW!" shouts Farin as Toothless shoots upward, doing several barrel rolls and eventually leveling out at about 1,500 feet.

"Farin?" asks Hiccup, once they level out

"Are we dead?" asks Farin

"No" Hiccup chuckles, then says "Farin, open your eyes"

Farin blinks once, than twice, and finally opens… one eye.

Then the other eye shoots open, he can barely believe what he can see! Its glorious!

He can't help but gasp in awe at the magnificent sight before him, water, trees, mountains, cliffs, and Dragon's Edge far below.

Hiccup chuckles again, "Well?"

"Never had I thought that I could see like this, even on the slopes of the Blue Mountains can I see so much!" he said, voice laden with awe.

Hiccup chuckles for a third time and steers Toothless to descend, gently, towards Dragon's Edge.

Once they land at the clubhouse, Farin, still in a state of rapture, tries, and fails, to get off Toothless back, simply falling to the decking.

"Farin!" shouts Eldacar, who rushes over to the prone dwarf

He then looks at Hiccup and says, "Is he alright!?"

Hiccup then chuckles out "Yep, just a little overwhelmed. Most people are on their first Dragon ride…"

Eldacar's worry melts away and he laughs while helping his friend to his feet, then Hiccup dismounts and they all walk into the clubhouse where everyone is gathered.

"Farin" asks Amroth "You look totally and utterly astounded, what has made you such?"

"Oh, the things I've seen Amroth, why I've been on high with Master Hiccup on the back of his fine beast, why I'll never forget this experience, that I'll tell ya!"

Amroth smiles at his short friend and then asks for some more help decoding the Book of Dragon's. Farin eagerly obliges.


	10. Chapter 10- Emergency Dragon Training

**Sorry I've been gone so long, life got in my way. Anyway I'm back, expect chapters for Rebels of the Ring and The Fate of Captain Sicarius (perhaps not in that order) soon!**

Within an hour of Farin's 'ride' the other riders have all finally gathered in the clubhouse and had breakfast, it was then that Eldacar asked "Pardon my asking, I was wondering if any of you would be so kind as to spar with me in a few minutes. For my fighting muscles have tightened up since I had awoken, and I really should loosen them."

Snotlout opened his mouth to answer but Astrid beat him to the punch, "Sure! I'll spar with you!"

Snotlout sulked in his chair, and Amroth said "Be careful Lady Astrid, for Eldacar was trained by Glorfindel, an Elf Lord of great power, and one of the finest weapon-masters left in this age of the world."

Astrid looked over at Amroth and said "Thanks, but last time I checked, we saved you."

Amroth holds his hands up in a placating gesture and says, "You make a fair point"

 _Ten Minutes Later, Training Arena_ … Astrid was loosening up her muscles by swinging her axe around her body in circles, Eldacar preforming similar motions with his broadsword.

"Are you ready?" asked Astrid

Eldacar nods, assuming a battle-stance

Astrid made the first move, bringing her axe down towards Eldacar's head, not that she would have actually struck him, and Eldacar brought the flat of his blade to block her axe and stopped the blow.

The onlookers could see Astrid's muscles straining as she continued to push forward with her axe, sparks flying off the two pieces of metal, though Eldacar seemed to not even break a sweat.

Suddenly, Eldacar pushed her blade to the side and deftly swung himself under the return blow, sending Astrid reeling towards the side of the ring.

She leapt back towards him with a wide slash that would have felled a young oak, but he sucked in his stomach and the blow passed well in front of him. He returned with a strike that would have neatly chopped off her arm at the elbow, but she was able to block before it got anywhere near her flesh.

So it went for over a minute, until Eldacar fell into a three-point stance and swept out his left leg, catching hers and sending her tumbling to the ground, she rolled away from where she believed Eldacar would strike, but instead found his blade poised two inches from her neck, him having anticipated her next move.

She breathed heavily for a moment or two and then raised her hands, signaling her concession. Suddenly both parties heard clapping from around the ring, the other riders, Farin, and Amroth all applauding the match.

Eldacar lowered his blade and offered a hand to the prone Astrid, which she readily accepted, and he hauled her to her feet.

"Good match" she said, still breathing heavily

"Thank you, you are quite a fearsome opponent." Said Eldacar, with only the faintest hint of labored breathing.

It so happens that this was only the third match Astrid had ever lost in adulthood, one against her father, one against Stoick, and now one against Eldacar.

The other riders quickly surrounded Eldacar and began asking him questions about his fighting techniques, their words came so fast that Eldacar couldn't respond and had to hold up his hands to calm them down.

"Please, please." he said "One at a time."

Suddenly a panicked Terrible Terror flits down upon Hiccup's shoulder, cawing wildly.

Everyone is silenced via curiosity as Hiccup pulls off the sheaf of paper attached to its leg and breaks the seal.

Hiccup's eyes widen, and he says "It's from Mala! She says her island is under attack from more Dragon Hunters than she'd ever seen before!"

Immediately, and like a well-oiled trebuchet, the riders are running around gathering supplies and calling their Dragons, leaving the three Middle-Earthers caught up in the chaos.

Finally, Hiccup mounts Toothless as the riders mount their Dragons and he shouts "Let's go!"

The befuddled trio finally make their confusion known, and Farin shouts "What's goin' on!"

Hiccup screeches to a halt and, seemingly remembering their guests, says "Uh, one of our allies is under attack, we're going to help! Can you three keep The Edge under control."

Farin opens his mouth to ask to go with them, but Eldacar elbows him and points to Amroth's leg, still not in proper fighting shape. Then Eldacar says "It will be our honor, Master Hiccup."

Hiccup nods gratefully and the riders are soon specks in the distance…

 _Three days later_ … "I am worried about our new friends" says Amroth, the past few days have been very dull, mainly comprised of cleaning the edge, save the riders private rooms, where they'd dare not move a thing… besides that includes the massive mess in Ruff and Tuff's room, not a task for the faint of heart.

"It has been three days" Amroth continues, "and we have seen no sign of them, it bodes ill."

Eldacar nods, then elbows Farin awake.

Suddenly, the panicked roaring of a Dragon is heard, and the three rush outside.

Meatlug is coming in for an erratic landing, Fishlegs slumped over her back, an arrow protruding obviously from his shoulder.

As Meatlug lands, Fishlegs slides off, Eldacar catching him before he can hit the ground.

As Farin runs over to help Eldacar with the near comatose Fishlegs, Amroth whispers to Meatlug, and she slowly calms down. For the elves have a special rapport with the birds and beasts of the world.

As soon as Meatlug is in her stall, a task which takes several minutes, Amroth dashes to Fishlegs hut, his leg now fully healed.

As Amroth enters he sees Farin leaning on his axe while Eldacar deals the bleeding from the wound in Fishlegs shoulder, Fishlegs is stripped to the waist and is laying partially under a blanket in his bed, Eldacar has cast aside the arrow and is now tenderly bandaging the wound.

Even with all three of them working towards Fishlegs recovery, it is still a day before he awakens. Eldacar is on Legs' watch, and suddenly hears a moan, his head shoots up and he calls for the others.

Soon Fishlegs opens his eyes to be greeted by our three companions, he immediately screams and tries to sit up but Farin pushes him back down.

Fishlegs is breathing heavily and looking from Eldacar to Farin to Amroth, then back to Eldacar, all of whom are wearing concerned faces.

"Master Fishlegs" says Eldacar "What happened to you? Where are the others?"

Fishlegs lays back down and, closing his eyes, says "We were ambushed on the way to Mala's island, it must have been a trick. They were all taken out by Viggo's ship, please, rescue them."

Eldacar stands up, his face set with a grim expression, he will not allow his companions to fall into the grip of the Shadow.

"Master Fishlegs" says Amroth "Do you have a boat?"

Fishlegs shakes his head and says "Tame a dragon, make sure it can trust you…" then falls back into unconsciousness.

"Let's go" says Eldacar "We have to save them, I have given him some poultices that will heal him while we're gone…"

Farin interrupts with "Are ye insane!? Us tamin' a dragon!?"

"We will do what we must" says Eldacar


	11. Chapter 11- An Epic Rescue

**This is an excellent opportunity to do two things: One is to thank you all profusely for reading and enjoying** ** _A Dunedain on Dragon's Edge_** **; Second, is to tell you that while the events of** ** _HTTYD 2_** **will still take place, the rest of** ** _Race to the Edge_** **, will be non-cannon here, as I have plenty of adventures for the company to go on! Enjoy! -Sealiman Dawntracker**

 **P.S. I had accidentally posted the unedited versions of my chapters, that is now fixed. The only changes are grammar, punctuation, and I've changed Amroth's age and the year to 2,959**

The trio scramble about the edge, gathering what they believe they'll need for the upcoming travel, and fight, ahead.

As Eldacar finishes roping together his supplies, the other two appear in the doorway to the clubhouse. "Eldacar, are you ready?" asks Amroth.

"Yes" says Eldacar as he slings a pack over his back, quickly the three make their way up the meandering bridges and levels of _Dragon_ _'_ _s Edge_ , then to the ridge surrounding the fort, and then into the dense woods that surround it on all sides.

"So, what are we lookin' for?" asks Farin in a hushed voice  
"We're looking for a Dragon large enough to carry the three of us" says Eldacar, pushing aside a leafy branch to reveal a small glade, where, as luck would have it, there was a Monstrous Nightmare, glutting themself upon a pile of wriggling, recently caught fish.

"So…anyone have _any_ idea what to do." asks Farin

All eyes turn to Eldacar, who sighs, as he had once discussed the matter of how Dragons were tamed with Hiccup.

"Master Hiccup showed me a trick," says Eldacar "You place your arm, palm out, and look away from the Dragon. Apparently by showing that you are placing a measure of trust in the Dragon, they place a similar amount in you."

Farin looks doubtful as Eldacar, using his Dunedain stealthiness, sneaks quietly over to where the Nightmare can see him.

The Nightmare, upon seeing the bearded stranger, hisses and Farin lays hand on his axe. Eldacar's hand shoots out, as he swiftly motions for him to cease. Then, face turned away from the Dragon, giving him or her every opportunity to bite, claw, or roast him, puts out his hand…

For a whole five seconds the clearing itself seems to hold its breath, then, slowly, the Nightmare closes its eyes and places its snout against Eldacar's hand.

Both Farin and Amroth let out large breaths and approach the beast and their comrade.

"That was most impressive, Eldacar." says Amroth

"Aye, 'laddie! Somthin' to see, that was!" agrees Farin

Eldacar smiles and says "We should be off, both of you get on Evendim"

As they approach the Nightmare with the express purpose of riding her Amroth says "Evendim, so you've named her?"

Eldacar replies "Yes, after a lake near Fornost, and the hills to the north of the lake."

Quickly the trio scramble upon Evindim's back, and Eldacar asks "Farin, how do you fly a Dragon? You are the only one of us to have ridden one at this hour."

"Well" said Farin, "Master Hiccup seemed to control it as ye would control a horse, ye know leanin' left and right and such."

Believing he knew what he was doing, as he had ridden horses for many miles, Eldacar kicked his heels lightly into the Dragon's flanks. The Nightmare started, and all they had time to do was tighten their grasp on the dragon and each other, before Evendim shot straight up in the sky.

Luckily, the Dragon didn't shake them off, and soon they leveled out at about a thousand feet, all somewhat terrified by the experience, and Eldacar turned around to glare at Farin, along with Amroth.

"Hey, I only said what I saw!" said Farin in obstinate self-defense

Eldacar shook his head and pulled out Hiccup's spare map from the clubhouse, quickly reading over it he found Mala's Island clearly marked and traced a probable trajectory for them to follow.

Evendim sped off on the new course and Eldacar estimated roughly eleven hours of flying to get to their friends. Soon it was night and, while Farin slept, Eldacar and Amroth were silent.

At roughly midnight, Eldacar stirred and realized he had nodded off, when he shook himself awake he looked back to make sure both of his companions were still with him. Farin was asleep, like when he himself had nodded off, and Amroth was silently observing the stars.

Amroth looked over to see Eldacar checking on him and smiled, saying "I feel like Elbereth the Starkindler, flying as we are now." Eldacar smiled back and chuckled slightly.

Morning came, and as the sun peaked over the horizon and the stars receded to their daytime homes, they saw the outlines of a large boat, sitting silently in the water. It's appearance, while not ominous, filled them with renewed sense of purpose, they were sure this was Viggo's craft.

Then a cry of pain broke the air, it sounded like, much as they wished it not so, Hiccup…

 _On Viggo_ _'_ _s Ship_ _…_ Again!" shouted Viggo

Again, and with a perverse amount of glee, Ryker whipped Hiccup's bare back, causing him to scream out in pain, before hanging limply in the chains keeping him upright.

Astrid had tears flowing down her face, her voice hoarse from begging them to stop, but they never did.

The other's voices were likewise spent from uttering threats and curses. Toothless could be heard below, straining at Dragon Iron chains as he tried, in vain, to reach his precious rider.

The results of Hiccup's torture, which had been going on for at least an hour now, were thrown into sharp relief by the dawning rays of the sun. Large and long bloody lines marred his naked back, and he seemed on the verge of breaking, when suddenly there was a shout from Viggo's headman.

"Dragon! Looks like it's got a rider!"

Viggo walked around to look at Hiccup, lifting is head, and saying "Well, it looks like your rotund friend has returned. No matter, he'll fall just like the rest of you. Arrows!"

And with that command Viggo's men rushed about looking for Dragon-root arrows.

Suddenly an arrow not of Dragon-hunter make found itself in his headman's throat. The whole of the Dragon-Hunter force was stunned, as the Dragon Riders had never show a propensity for killing, but the headman's lifeblood draining through the deck-planks told them that a new force had entered the equation.

 _Back on Evendim_ _…_ What do your Elf eye's see?" asked Eldacar to Amroth, who was still holding the ranger's longbow

"I killed one of them" said Amroth, shielding his eyes from the light of the sun, then passing Eldacar's bow back to its owner.

"Good!" says Eldacar "Now is the time for swords!"

Moments later Evendim landed forcefully on the deck and the three riders dismounted in due haste.

A sight this was, a Man, an Elf, and a Dwarf, all armed and ready for battle, backed up by a snarling Dragon.

"Who the hell are you!" snarled the largest man, a big fellow with two swords

Eldacar shouted "Elbereth!" and swung his sword at the nearest Dragon-Hunter, sending an arterial spray from the man's neck.

Then the tempo was set, and the forces collided, Evendim began her part in the battle by sweeping five men overboard with a powerful stroke of her tail. Amroth darting around a group of Dragon-Hunters and making a lunge that skewered a pair in one blow.

Eldacar, on the other hand, was fighting Viggo, who was barely holding back the Dunedain's superior onslaught.

It was at that moment, when Ryker was about to go to his brother's aid, that Farin, who had just finished with a pair of Dragon-Hunters of his own, slid between Ryker's legs from behind, and with a war shout, slammed his axe into Ryker's torso, cleaving his sternum into two pieces. Ryker fell with a thud.

Amroth sprinted to the mast, did a backflip off of it, and landed behind the last Dragon-Hunter, whom was easily hamstrung and had his throat pierced by Amroth's Elven blade.

Viggo was being backed up in a corner, not aware that his forces were decimated and his brother dead. He continued to fight tooth-and-nail to keep Eldacar at bay, until at last, with a powerful swing, Eldacar disarmed Viggo, then swung his blade up and then back down, down through Viggo's clavicle, and deep into his chest. Viggo's knee's buckled and Eldacar kicked him off the end of his blade.

"Eldacar!" shouted a voice

Eldacar turned from the carnage of the battle, the eviscerated Dragon Hunters, and looked at the source of the voice… Astrid.

"Eldacar, damn are we happy to see you!" she said.

Eldacar sheathed his sword, as did Amroth, Farin was still trying to pull his axe out of Ryker's solar-plexus, Ryker's body constantly twitching due to the axe being buried in his nervous system.

Eldacar rushed over to Astrid, "My friends" he began "are all of you alright?", he looked to Hiccup and added "or mostly so?".

"Yeah, can you cut us free?!" asks Astrid, gesturing as much as she can to the ropes binding the Dragon Riders, and one other person whom Eldacar hadn't noticed in the chaos of the battle.

"Who are you?" asked Eldacar when he got to this final person, after cutting off the ropes binding Heather.

"That's my brother" Heather quickly interjected, "he was captured weeks ago, we thought he was dead…"

Eldacar, then having all of the information he needed, cut the man free. The man then stood up and watched Eldacar warily.

"Dagur, these are the people we told you about in the hold." says Heather, at that the man's expression brightens and he points to his neck, where there is a long deep gash, before grabbing Eldacar in a bear hug.

"Um" says Eldacar very awkwardly

Dagur then lets go and allows Eldacar to help Farin, who is picking the locks on Hiccup's chains as Astrid searches for her axe.

Within a minute the Hiccup is free from the iron chains and slumps to the deck, where Astrid catches him, having been reunited with her axe.

As Eldacar tends to Hiccup's wounds the others free the remaining Dragons, including Toothless, and crowd on deck.

"There, that should be secure until we get back. I have given him some herbs as a sedative to dull his senses against the pain." says Eldacar, finishing wrapping bandages around Hiccup's torso.

Quickly Astrid seizes Hiccup and clambers onto Toothless, intent on riding hard and fast to the Edge, the others seem to agree and soon Evendim, Toothless, rider-less Stormfly, Barf & Belch, Hookfang, Windshear, and Shattermaster are in the air, leaving behind dread memories and a burning boat.


	12. Chapter 12- There and Back Again

As the glowing speck that was the burning Dragon Hunter ship faded into the distance, Astrid had a chance to look at the Dragon that had brought the three Middle-Earthers (Middle-Earthians?) to their rescue.

Obviously, it was a Monstrous Nightmare, as any one of the riders could tell. What Astrid noticed beside the obvious, and what Hiccup would have observed were he not in a fugue state, was that for a group that had been less than week ago ready to kill any Dragon they saw, they were adapting remarkably well… and quickly.

Amroth was holding onto Farin, who was in turn holding onto Eldacar, who was steering the Dragon.

About an hour into the flight back to Dragon's Edge, which Eldacar estimated would only take about eight hours as they now had a headwind, Eldacar banked left and got close enough to Astrid to speak.

"How is Master Hiccup?" asked Eldacar

Astrid looked down, checking his dressings as she had done every several minutes, and responded "Looks like the bleedings finally stopped, we'll be able to take a better look back on the Edge."

Eldacar nodded and swerved back to his original position in the formation.

The company arrived at Dragon's Edge around dusk, they all landed in the training area. The veteran Dragon Riders sliding off their saddles with practiced ease, the newcomers however looked to be in acute pain as they slid off Evendim.

Astrid looked over to see Eldacar grimacing and asked "Eldacar is something wrong?"

"No" said Eldacar, stretching his back, "Simply riding bareback for that extended period of time has caused some discomfort."

Astrid, who "fondly" remembered the time before Hiccup and Gobber had made their saddles, couldn't help but agree.

"Aye" agrees Farin, "Me back's a-killin' me!"

Amroth simply nodded with a grimace

As the Dragon Riders walked into the clubhouse, followed by the Middle-Earthians (Middle-Earthers?) they found Fishlegs, bandages seen still wrapped around his shoulder, walking purposefully around, gathering things that showed that he was about to head out.

"Fishlegs!" says Astrid, "We need some help!"

Fishlegs spun about, apparently not having heard their entrance, "Oh, Thank Thor!" he said, "I was just about to go after all of you!"

Then Snotlout and Dagur dragged Hiccup in, Fishlegs grew hysteric. "Oh my! Odin, what'd they do to him…" then he began to hyperventilate.

By now all the Dragon riders and the three Middle-Earthians were in the clubhouse, Eldacar swept one arm across the table, scattering cutlery and wooden serving dishes to the floor, making room for Hiccup to be laid down on his chest.

Snotlout, Dagur, and Tuffnut, who got Hiccup's legs, laid Hiccup down as gently as could be managed, Eldacar quickly sliced open the bandages on his back with a utility knife, then asked "Where are your healers supplies?"

Snotlout said nothing but ran out of the clubhouse to fetch them, which was enough of an answer for Eldacar, who then looked to Astrid and said, "I had prepared a poultice for Master Fishlegs wound, there is still some in a large bowl near the forge, it may help Master Hiccup."

Heather said, "Got it!" and rushed out of the clubhouse as Snotlout returned carrying a large box.

Eldacar took the box from Snotlout's arms and opened it upon a bench, he found suture thread, bandages, night fury saliva (a powerful antiseptic, though he did not know that, or even what it was) and some basic healing herbs.

Without further ado he grabbed a roll of suture thread and a needle, by the time he had threaded the needle and cleared away the earlier bandages, Heather had returned, she handed the poultice bowl to Eldacar and he quickly poured it over Hiccup's bare back.

Hiccup sighed as the poultice worked its way into the wounds, then he began to sew them up.

It took almost forty minutes to sew up the wounds inflicted by Viggo and Ryker, by that time it was practically night and the riders all looked exhausted, Ruff and Tuff were already asleep, helmets touching, on a long bench in the clubhouse. In fact, the only people still awake were Astrid, Farin, Amroth, and of course, Eldacar.

Eldacar finally finished sewing up the final lash on Hiccup's back, then looked to Astrid with a knowing look, saying "He will be fine, you should get some rest."

Astrid wanted to object, but could already feel her eyes drooping, so she gave a small nod and walked over to fall asleep by Heather.

Now with only the Middle-Earthians still awake, Eldacar grabbed a blanket and placed it over Hiccup's unconscious form.

Farin elected to keep first watch, Amroth elected to keep third watch, and, as usual, Eldacar elected to keep second watch, which was the most difficult as he now only got two small periods of interrupted sleep, rather than a single long one.

So, the night passed, and it was soon morning, everyone, including Hiccup, began to stir at around eight o'clock, which happened to be just when Amroth had finished breakfast.

Eldacar was the first to awaken, looking around blearily, and standing immediately after. Within a few moments he was fully awake, and smiling at Amroth, "Your cookery smells as good as usual, my friend."

Next awoke… well, everyone woke somewhat simultaneously, even Hiccup.

"What happened" said Hiccup, his voice slightly shaken

Astrid and Eldacar immediately helped Hiccup to his feet, and as Astrid began to fill him in on the goings on while he was unconscious, the others began to make the table ready for a meal.

So, passed idle chatter and many thanks from all gathered to the Middle-Earthians, while they ate a breakfast of hotcakes and roasted pork.

As the meal came to a close, Eldacar turned to Dagur and asked "Milord Dagur, why haven't you spoked up during our meal, I had been led to believe that you were boisterous?"

Dagur raised a hand to point to something, but Heather pushed it back down and nodded at Dagur, who nodded back.

"The Dragon Hunters slashed his throat, we think they cut his vocal cords." said Heather sadly.

Eldacar, for one, looked appalled, and after a few moments said, "Those people have more in common with the Orcs then the Men of the West" and after a moments pause said, "I have some knowledge of healing, perhaps I could be of some assistance."

Dagur shook his head and Eldacar approached, and after several minutes of examining the wound said, "Alas this is beyond my skill to heal, he would do best to have some Elvish medicine."

Hiccup spoke up then, saying "We were talking in the ships hold about taking him to Berk to see our healer, now that the Dragon Eye's lost and the Hunters are dead we don't really need the Edge anymore." with his voice containing its usual vigor.

Amroth amended the idea slightly, saying, "I mean no disrespect to your healer but if Eldacar says it needs my people's skill, then I would suggest it."

Hiccup scratched the back of his head and asked "Well, could you do it?"

Amroth's face saddened and he said "Alas, but I cannot, as my skills lay elseware."

"Then how could we get, um, 'Elvish medicine'?" asked Heather, keen on hearing her brother speak again.

"Perhaps" replied Eldacar "We could go to your home village to resupply, and then proceed to Rivendell, Imladris in the Elven tongue. I'm sure we could find healing in its hallowed halls, besides I believe for one that Lord Elrond would be keenly interested in the scions of Elegath."

Hiccup looked around at the other riders, whose faces showed affirmation, then, looking to Eldacar, he said, "Alright, we'll go home, tell dad where we're going, then go to, um, the place you said."

And so the riders finished their breakfast and packed their belongings to return to Berk, then on, on to Rivendell.


	13. Chapter 13- This is Berk!

The flight back to Berk was uneventful, and within three days (stopping to rest on large pinnacles of rock the riders interestingly called "sea stacks") the party made its way to Berk.

The first sign of habitation the group saw was Bucket and Mulch on a fishing boat, they waved as the shadow of dragons flew overhead, then the riders saw Berk, and after passing the carved sentinel stones on its outskirts landed down near the docks.

As the original Dragon Riders (as well as Heather and Dagur, though Dagur could not talk) led the Middle-Earthians up the steep slope to the village, they pointed out some of the new mechanisms that Hiccup designed, and the village had built, for the Dragons that now dwelt within.

The exhaustive list of structures included, but was not limited to; fire suppression water pumps, automated Dragon feeding stations, Dragon perches, and a large stable complex that had some of Hiccup's most sophisticated automatic doors.

Eldacar and Amroth were of course duly impressed by Hiccup's innovations, but the one who was truly awed was Farin, as soon as the party made it to the village Farin asked Hiccup if he could show him how _something_ worked, anything at all. Making Hiccup swear to show him plans and blueprints as soon as was within reason when Hiccup said he would do so at some later time.

It happened to be early in the morning, around five-o'clock they presumed. So it was that no one barred their way as they passed building after building towards the Great Hall. Soon they had reached the large doors of carven Oak, and with a mighty shove Astrid and Hiccup opened them.

"Can't a man get any peace and quiet so he can finish his…!" shouted Stoick, looking up and already sitting at the head of a large table, Gobber asleep next to him, his hand still grasping a mug of ale.

"Dad!" said Hiccup, loudly enough to be heard, yet quietly enough to not disturb his former mentor.

"Hiccup!" shouted Stoick, throwing down multiple sheafs of parchment and showing less care than his son for Gobber's sleep.

Gobber now rolled off the bench he was sitting on, Smacking his helmeted head on the floor, and continuing to sleep uninterruptedly, though now perhaps because of a concussion.

Stoick rushed forward and brought Hiccup into a tight embrace, Eldacar swearing later that he had heard some sort of cracking sound when Stoick did so. Hiccup, however let out a hiss of pain as Stoick's embrace touched his recently sewn up lash-wounds.

Stoick heard the hiss and put Hiccup down, gently. Then, stating more than asking, "Hiccup…you got hurt again, didn't you…"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and said "Well, I am kinda a danger magnet."

Stoick sighed, then looked past Hiccup, his gaze resting for a few moments on Dagur, whose wound was concealed by the position of his face. Then his sight landed upon Eldacar, Amroth, and Farin.

"Oh, well…hello again." started Stoick, somewhat awkwardly, "Um…welcome to our Island"

Eldacar stepped forward and shook Stoick's hand, then saying "Thank you for your hospitality my friend, your village borders on the spectacular with the devices your son has devised. You must be very proud."

Stoick was slowly getting more at ease with the trio and invited them to all share in a drink and have something to eat, while telling him of what transpired since his visit to the edge.

Each sat down on a bench, Hiccup closest to Stoick, and Astrid beside him. Eldacar next to Amroth and Farin to his left. The twins and Snotlout across from Heather, her brother, and Fishlegs.

Stoick began to ask the company as a whole about their doings, when an obnoxiously loud snore from Gobber made him shake his head, he looked at the others, then dumped a nearby pail of cold water onto Gobber's face.

Gobber immediately awoke, spluttering and coughing. Quickly rising to his feet he was about to admonish Stoick, when he realized that the number of people at the table had multiplied. Also that some time had passed since he was last awake, judging by the position of the sun which could be seen through the Great Hall doors, slightly ajar as they were.

"Oh…hey everyone" said Gobber, "When did you all get back?"

"They walked in about five minutes ago Gobber" replied Stoick "they were just about to tell me what had happened since we last saw them, when your snoring…"

"Oh…heh-heh" chuckled Gobber, slightly embarrassed "Sorry bout' that"

Stoick made a motion for Gobber to sit at an empty place between Fishlegs and Farin, so Gobber walked around the table and set himself down.

"Alright Hiccup, what's been goin' on?" asked Stoick

"Well…" started Hiccup, who then began to tell in painstaking detail of the events that had taken place since Stoicks departure. Placing elaborate emphasis on the capabilities of the Middle-Earthians, and their sense of loyalty, to a group of people who they had known for scarcely two days, no less!

"…and then we came back." finished Hiccup, some fifty minutes later.

Stoick looked to be slightly dismayed that his son had suffered such injuries at the hands of the Dragon Hunters, though he also looked to be now more at ease with the Middle-Earthians, even though two of them were not of the race of men, they had saved his son and the others, and that had won his respect and trust.

Stoick was about to thank the Middle-Earthians when Spitelout burst in, voicing the day's first complaint.

Stoick sighed and placed his face in his hands, and quickly excused himself, telling Gobber and Hiccup to show the Middle-Earthians around, saying that he would meet them again later.

As Stoick exited the Great Hall all eyes turned to Gobber who quickly stood up and led the Middle-Eathians, Hiccup, and Astrid away. The others scattered to do various things in the village.

"So, this is your smithy?" asked Farin

"Yep" answered Gobber, with a fair amount of pride

"Lot less primitive than the one at Dragon's Edge" Farin remarked offhandedly, then the Dwarf's true fun began.

"What's this?" soon became the question of the day, as Gobber and Hiccup showed Farin all of the mechanisms that Hiccup had installed to make the forge more efficient. Finally, and somewhat exhaustedly, Hiccup took Farin to his small back-room at the forge and pressed a load of blueprints into Farin's hands, quickly adding that these were duplicates and his to keep.

Farin's mouth worked like a fish until he gave a shaky bow and practically skipped from the room.

While all this was taking place, Astrid decided to show the Middle-Earthians around the island. Their trip took them to the Dragon Stables first, and the pair were quite enthused to see other Dragon species in the flesh.

The tour continued till about noon, then the group re-coalesced and made its way to the Great Hall for a luncheon.

Farin, shockingly to Amroth and Eldacar, didn't eat much, as he was poring the blueprints and mumbling fiercely to himself. Eldacar enjoyed a small slice of bread with some cheese, and Amroth had the stew. Both ate little as they didn't want to imposer on their hosts hospitality.

It was soon after the luncheon was over that Amroth overheard a villager speaking about the 'Dragon-Races', and just as he was about to ask Hiccup what the phrase meant, Gustav came up to him, Farin, Eldacar, Astrid, and Hiccup, telling them that Stoick and the council wanted to see them, now.


	14. Chapter 14: A Council is Called

So it was that after Gustav's message was delivered, Eldacar, Amroth, Farin, Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless made their way back to the great hall where they had started, to be met by the council of Berkians that they were told wanted to speak to them.

Upon entering the hall, the party was faced with the long table of the council of Berk; this included Stoick, Gobber, Olav Hofferson, Svetlen Thorston, and Spitelout.

The party approached the five-man council and the three Middle-Earthians present waited respectfully, hands by their sides. While Astrid stood in a similar manner the Middle-Earthians, Hiccup was in a slightly defensive posture, as he had been reamed out by the council one to many times in his youth, and old habits die hard.

"Firstly" started Stoick, after a long moment had passed, "The Council of Berk would like to formally thank these three me…people, for their defense of the Dragon Riders and their outstanding loyalty to those thus mentioned."

Stoick's voice was very authoritative, and Hiccup had only heard him talk like this, with such big words, a couple of times in his life.

Stoick continued, "The Council would also like to extend an honorary citizenship on Berk, and in the Hairy Hooligan tribe."

Eldacar's face could not hide his surprise, and he bowed low, alongside Amroth and Farin, before saying "You are much too kind milord, we accept your offer and pledge the eternal friendship of the Free Folk in return."

Stoick nodded gratefully, then asked, "Now, we were wonderin' what yer plans are now, will ye be leavin' Berk?"

Eldacar answered, saying, "We have spoken with your children, and with the wound to milord Dagur's throat we concluded that the best course of action was to head East, to Rivendell, Amroth and mine's home.

There we could seek the healing powers of the Elves for restoring his voice, we are also of the belief that the master of Rivendell, Elrond Halfelven, would be most interested in the Dragons. Though we had wanted your blessing on this course of action before our journey commenced."

Stoick stroked his massive beard, then looked to Gobber and Mr. Hofferson, they nodded subtly, then to Mr. Thorston and Spitelout, who also nodded. Finally, and with affirmations all around, Stoick said "I don't see any problem with it, if ye promise to keep our children safe. Oh, and how long will ya be gone?"

Eldacar once again spoke, answering with, "If I must give a rough estimate of how long our journey will take, I would estimate, that with the speed of the Dragons, at least three to five months."

Stoick looked a little surprised, but it faded quickly.

Eldacar then added, "and we will have some of your, um, 'wind mail' Dragons to report if we will take longer."

"Air mail" Hiccup corrected, at the appropriate time.

"Well, then it's settled. Meeting adjourned." said Stoick, the council standing up and filing out to do whatever work was required of them.

The Dragon Riders and Middle-Earthians took slightly longer to exit the great hall. As they were once again deep in conversation. Hiccup asking, just as they reached the great Oaken doors of the hall, "How did you three meet, and, you know, become friends?"

Amroth smiled, saying while lost in the wistfulness of his memories, "I was once saved from certain doom by Eldacar's father's, father's, father's father, and so promised to be forever a friend of his line, not that Eldacar has not done things sufficient to warrant another swearing of the same oath, that is why I began to travel with him. Farin, on the other hand is a wandering tinkerer and blacksmith, working his way across the lone lands of Eriador, and had long been an acquaintance of Eldacars before he joined us in our travels."

For the rest of the day there was nothing of note to remember, as the Riders had supper and then went back to their houses to rest, for they were leaving the next day.

 _Next Day_ … Astrid tightened the girth strap of her saddle, making sure it was completely secure, then she looked over the other Riders. The Middle-Earthians were marveling over the saddle that Hiccup was able to create so quickly, Farin finally exclaimed "He must be gifted by the Valar! Such ingenuity in one so young!"

Astrid smiled, and within a short amount of time everyone was ready to fly, Evendim was in the lead, for the Middle-Earthians knew best the direction of their homeland, and at roughly eleven o'clock they took off, winging their way to Middle-Earth, and adventure.

In hindsight, the journey was quite dangerous, as there was little to no land to rest on, and the Dragons would have to fly non-stop for an indeterminate amount of time. Luckily that time only amounted to only five days. Though the Dragons were mightily exhausted when they touched down on the banks of the Gulf of Lune in Forlindon.

Upon landing on the sandy beaches of the sea Ruffnut flopped off of Barf's head, landing on the sand and saying in a voice muffled by the beach, "Oh, thank Thor! Land! Sweet Land!"

Everyone dismounted, though not in such a…dramatic, fashion.

Hiccup stretched his back out mightily as Toothless let his tired wings droop onto the sands below, for all of the company had saddle-sores and had had quite enough of riding for now, thank you very much.

After five minutes of getting the knots out of their spines, Eldacar said that they should camp somewhere nearby, as night was falling and the tide was coming in. Hiccup agreed and Eldacar led the company into the forest a short distance from the surf.

They pushed through the woods for about ten minutes until they found a natural clearing, there was a dead tree long fallen on the clearing's edge that would make for good kindling, and so they stopped moving inland and started to set up a suitable campsite.

Soon they were all gathered around a respectable fire while Eldacar cooked up a pair of coneys that he had caught, and in record time I might add.

They were all chatting amicably, with Farin and Amroth regaling the company with ancient tales, punctuated now and again by Eldacar, with his own observations.

Such went the night till they decided to go to sleep, they set a watch schedule, and with that last bit of business concluded they quickly fell into slumber.

 _Around 3 O_ _'_ _clock, The Next Morning_ … Eldacar was smoking his pipe when the appointed time came to wake Hiccup for his shift, Eldacar danced quietly between the sleeping forms of his comrades and came to Hiccup, who was resting comfortably against Toothless.

Eldacar gently shook him on the shoulder, after a few moments Hiccup awoke as well as Toothless. Hiccup then asked Eldacar if he had heard anything and Eldacar responded that he had not. Eldacar was about to go to sleep when he and Hiccup heard a rustle in the bushes.

Both put hands on their weapons and then Hiccup, Toothless, and Eldacar stalked into the foliage. After only a dozen yards they came across a hollow in a hillock, but it was what was halfway out of that hollow that was of most interest. For they had come upon a Warg.


	15. Chapter 15: Athelas

Eldacar immediately recognized that this was no ordinary Warg, for the malicious glint in its eye belied a greater intelligence and cunning. Toothless too, was able to sense that not all was as it seemed. Hiccup, however, only saw an animal whose anger could be soothed.

As the thought of petting the Warg never crossed Eldacar's mind, neither did the notion that that's exactly what Hiccup would do.

Hiccup was already beyond the reach of Eldacar's arm when he realized what Hiccup was doing, "Master Hiccup, do not!". Toothless too let loose a cry of warning.

It was too late, Hiccup, in all his naiveite, tried to tame the Warg as if it were a Dragon, palm out, face turned away. Not knowing how vulnerable he had just made himself.

With a predatory snarl the Warg leapt forward, and before Hiccup could fully recognize the folly of his deed, and with the strength of a true Hound of Sauron, sank its teeth into Hiccup's forearm.

Hiccup let out an almighty shriek, and Eldacar later thought them somewhat blessed that this turned out to be a solitary Warg, and no pack descended upon them.

Eldacar was moving even before the attack, though not in time to prevent it, and barreled into the Warg's flank. With a yelp it let go of Hiccup's arm, and Hiccup watched through a haze of pain as Eldacar pushed the Warg away, so he could draw his sword, then stabbing the Warg fatally through the neck as it leapt for his throat.

Eldacar pulled his sword out of the already cooling corpse of the Warg with disgust, then his attention turned to Hiccup, curled up into a fetal position under Toothless, who stood guard over him.

"Master Hiccup!" cried Eldacar

Hiccup only gave a loud hiss as he clasped his wounded forearm to his breast. It was then with great tactical forethought that Eldacar picked up Hiccup's wounded form and rushed back to the campsite, Toothless trailing behind them, deciding that it would be best to flee the area, as he thought the Warg's pack might come a'calling.

As Eldacar retreated to the campsite, Hiccup's head accidentally collided with a tree branch, rendering him unconscious, probably for the best, considering the pain of his wound. When Eldacar pushed past the last bit of brush separating him and his charge from the campsite, he found a group of people completely awoken and ready for battle.

The group, as a singular entity, focused on Eldacar as he came barreling out of the brush, quickly lowering their weapons as they realized who it was.

Then they noticed the form curled up in Eldacar's arms.

Astrid nearly let loose a scream, and the other's faces ranged from great concern to outright panic.

"What happened?!" demanded Astrid once she regained control over her voice

"A foul beast assailed us milady", said Eldacar "I had awoken masters Hiccup and Toothless.", gesturing to the Dragon with his free hand, "and was about to fall into slumber, when the three of us heard a rustle in the bushes. We followed the sound of cracking brush until we came upon a Warg…"

"A what?", asked Fishlegs

"Ye ain't heard of Wargs?", asked Farin in turn

"They are powerful wolves, master Fishlegs." Amroth answered, "They have always hounded the Free Peoples, for they are creatures of darkness and Shadow."

Astrid, who didn't really care at the moment what had injured Hiccup, or even how it had happened, was already helping Eldacar lie Hiccup down on a blanket, his wound obscured by the vambrace of his Flight Suit. "Milady Astrid." Eldacar began, "Could you remove master Hiccup's armor?"

"Why can't you?" Astrid asked, not seeking a confrontation, but merely expressing curiosity.

"I do not know how to undo all these fastenings. I must also start preparing a tincture to place upon the wound to accelerate its healing." replied Eldacar

Astrid nodded and began to unfasten the buckles and straps holding the vambrace on Hiccups right arm, Eldacar meanwhile disappeared into the forest.

"Um, where's he going?" asked Tuffnut

"A probable guess is to find herbs to place in the mixture he spoke of." replied Amroth

Eldacar returned a few minutes later, his face containing more joy than the riders would have expected.

"Eldacar, why are you smiling like that?" asked Heather

"Yeah, my cousin's hurt!" exclaims Snotlout

"I have found a very rare herb. It seems that the Men of the West had once settled here, for the herb only grows near to the location of their dwellings. It is called Athelas in Sindarin, Kingsfoil in the common tongue. " 'Twill help when combined with the poultice." said Eldacar

Eldacar immediately knelt down and began to form the herbal tincture, using water from their skins and mashing the herbs into a fine paste, then spreading it upon the bare skin of Hiccup's wound.

Half-an-hour passed before Hiccup awoke; "What happened?" asked Hiccup, still in a fugue state.

"You attempted to 'pat' a Warg, master Hiccup" replied Eldacar, helping Hiccup to his feet.

"You WHAT!?" exclaimed Astrid

"Oh, I thought I could train it, like a Dragon…" said Hiccup, rather sheepishly, in response

"No master Hiccup, those creatures are servants of the Dark Lord, and could never be reclaimed from their fell master." Eldacar finished, somewhat sadly I might add.

"Oh" Hiccup replied, feeling somewhat stupid to have attempted what he had.

"It seems that the sun is rising" states Amroth, and indeed a light could be seen over the treetops, as morning had arrived quicker than anticipated.

"It would be wise to eat before we set out again." remarks Eldacar

So it was, with little fanfare that the Dragon Riders and Middle-Earthians set about packing up their campsite, and preparing a hearty breakfast.

Soon the Dragons were standing near their saddles, the Riders having not wanted to put them on yet, as they were already to be flying all day, and the less time the saddles were on, the less chance of saddle-sores.

They ate their breakfast in an unusual, near-silence. Not merely because one of their number had been wounded less than a league inland; but also because they now found this land to be populated by creatures that would not be able to be dealt with save by fire and steel.

The group finally packed the last of its things before mounting their Dragons and taking off.

One thought, however constantly hung in Eldacar and Amroth's minds, one's thoughts completely unbeknownst to the other. That the fact that they had encountered a Warg, a Hound of Sauron no less (as the Rangers and other folk of the North called those of superior ferocity), so far from its usual domain. This could only mean that the Enemy, from his fastness in Mordor, knew of their presence, and the road to Rivendell became more perilous still…


	16. Chapter 16: Fog on the Barrow Downs

**I had recently realized that the Riders hadn't really encountered any of the overtly magical elements of Middle-Earth, so *rubs hands together in glee* here you go!**

The next three weeks saw much progress on the road to Rivendell. They hopped, metaphorically of course, back and forth; crisscrossing middle Eriador. Until the end of the second day of the third week after Hiccup's Warg attack, when they landed on large mount. Fog rolling amongst similarly sized hills for as far as they could see, which, given said fog, wasn't far.

"Should we continue on?" asked Eldacar of the group, who were all gathered on the mount.

"I don't think so" said Hiccup in reply, continuing with, "The Dragons are exhausted and I think nights falling. Though I'm not sure, too much fog."

"Alright. We should make camp, then" directed Eldacar

Within half-an-hour the campsite atop the mound was erected, and the company were dining on what little food they had, soon it was time for slumber.

The night was quiet till' around six-o'clock in the morning, just as the sun would be peaking over the hills, though with the fog around the mounds it could only be discerned as a lighter shade of grey than the pitch-black of night.

Eldacar, who was on watch, was idly whittling a small piece of wood. Something about this location seemed strangely familiar, and foreboding. That was why he had been so eager to depart, for it was hard to recognize the most dangerous areas of the North when only seen from far above.

There was a shuffling sound down near the base of the mound, as though someone or something were moving in the darkness. Eldacar leapt to his feet, looking around quickly.

As many of the highborn of the Dunedain are blessed with Foresight, Eldacar chose to quickly awake Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Amroth.

"Eldacar. What time is it?" said Astrid blearily as she got to her feet, Hiccup made a similar remark.

"I believe I heard a shuffling near the base of the mound." replied Eldacar

Just as Astrid was about to comment angrily that that was the only reason she had been awakened, when she saw Eldacar's face, the lines of worry etched there told her that he was truly concerned. So, without delay, Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless shook themselves to full alertness and put on their arms and armor. Amroth was going to continue to keep watch, as they did not want those who were still sleeping to be caught unawares as the three investigated the strange noise.

"We should be back soon" said Eldacar, Hiccup, Astrid, and himself all grabbing burning brands from the fire.

Amroth nodded and the party made their rapid descent down the hillock into the mist shrouded valleys of this region of the Northlands.

"Keep close, we could easily loose sight of one-another in this unending fog." said Eldacar, as soon as the group had reached the base of the mount.

They began to travel in a Westerly direction, weaving their way through the bases of the hills.

After roughly half-an-hour Hiccup and Astrid seemed satisfied that there was no threat nearby, Astrid finally remarking "I guess it was nothing, we should tur…"

Her words died on her lips as a sepulchral horror suddenly found its way into the firelight, it was clothed in ancient armor over withered skin and pale bone, its eyes glimmering with cold blue menace, its hands gripping an ancient pitted sword, to the two riders and the Dragon, they must have doubted their own sanity, for Hiccup even blinked as though to awaken himself from some horrible dream.

What stood before them was undoubtedly, and unequivocally a Barrow Wight.

Astrid took a half-step back and the creature opened its maw and let loose an unearthly scream, chilling the hearts of our brave heroes; Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless. For the unholy noise pierced their souls like a blade of jagged glass.

The only one to stand firm was Eldacar, for these creatures held no power of fear over him, he quickly drew his sword and placed himself in a position to defend the other three.

"That-that's not possible…" stuttered Hiccup

The unliving being took a step forward and the horror of the situation was truly confirmed when its blade struck Eldacar's and held fast, for this was not some apparition out of the dark corners of their minds, but a terror made real that could strike them down and drag their bodies to rest alongside it for all eternity.

Hiccup and Astrid were finally about to reach down within themselves and withdraw their last shreds of courage when they found a feeling of unearthly cold upon their backsides. They quickly spun around only to find two more of the fell creatures advancing upon them.

Hiccup reached, with shaking hands, to grab Inferno, when a brilliant purple blast of fire hit one of the monstrosities square in the chest and it flew from their sight.

Hiccup turned to Toothless, who, as scared as the others, had still taken out one of the Wights. "Thanks bud" says Hiccup, meaning it more than ever.

Hiccup now had Inferno in hand while Astrid had her axe, the advancing creature took no heed of their arms and continued to stride towards them. Suddenly, they were pushed aside as Eldacar moved to defend them from the second Wight, the first laying defeated on the ground, quickly swallowed up by the fog.

"GO!" shouted Eldacar, "Get to the others! Get out of here!"

"We're not going to leave you!" shouts Astrid in rebuttal

Eldacar doesn't answer, as the Wight is now striking at him with its pitted sword, Eldacar barely holding back the blows.

Hiccup suddenly got an idea, "Come on!" he yelled, grabbing Astrid and pulling her onto Toothless.

Astrid was about to object when Toothless took off, quickly reaching a respectable height.

"You're not going to leave him, are you?!" shouts Astrid scathingly

"No, I won't" says Hiccup with determination

Toothless suddenly swoops downward at a steep angle, as they close in they see at least five more Barrow Wights closing in on Eldacar. Hiccup grits his teeth and Toothless grabs the ranger's shoulders in his claws hoisting him into the air and out of danger.

After a second or so of complete and utter shock and bewilderment, Eldacar looks up and shouts, so as to be heard over the wind, "A thousand thanks, my friends!" then, seeing a campfire in the distance, yells, "We must warn the others!"

Hiccup nods as he quickly agrees, and they speed towards the campsite.

Amroth is getting worried, the four of them should have been back by now. His worry shared by Heather, Fishlegs, and, to a degree, Snotlout and Dagur.

"Ah, they'll be fine" says Farin, waving his hand in dismissal

Suddenly, a black blur darts out of the sky, a frantic Eldacar falling from its claws moments before Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless land in a complete panic.

"We've got to leave, now!" says Hiccup, in complete hysteria

"Why! What Happened!" shouts Heather

"Some sort of creature-" Hiccup begins, when he is suddenly cut off by Eldacar.

"We are surrounded by Barrow Wights!" he says breathlessly

Fishlegs and Heather double over, laughing. They quickly look at the panicked four as Fishlegs says, "Guys, don't try to fool us, that's only a myt-"

He is cut off as a voice, dry and stale as a tomb intones dread syllables, " _Cold be hand and heart and bone, and cold be sleep under stone: never more to wake on stony bed, never, till the Sun fails and the Moon is dead. In the black wind the stars shall die, and still on gold here let them lie, till the dark lord lifts his hand, over dead sea and withered land_."

Then, the fog retreats in haste, revealing the entire hill of which they were on; and the swarm of skeletal specters slowly climbing its sides, blades in hand.

Fishlegs shrieks as loud as one of the Wights could, while Heather is frozen with fear and disbelief as everyone else, save Hiccup, Astrid, Tootless, Eldacar, and Amroth, pale to near white.

"Let us flee! Now!" shouts Amroth

Evendim barely makes it into the air, the last of the Dragons to take off, before the Wights fully swarm the mount.

As the riders reach a thousand feet, Fishlegs asks, no, demands, "What were those, _things_!"

"Barrow Wights" says Eldacar, quickly going on in a guilt-ridden voice, "I shall take the blame for this misfortune. For I should have recognized that we had landed in the cursed Barrow-Downs. It being so hard to identify where we are from above, I made a grave mistake and nearly cost us all our lives. I ask for your pardons."

The riders all quickly forgive Eldacar and tell him that it wasn't his fault. The Berkians are deeply shaken, however; even more so after Hiccup, Astrid, and Eldacar tell of their fell encounter.

It is not the Wights themselves that truly frighten the riders, it is more the irrefutable proof that things of which they considered myths and dismissed the thought of their very existence, was shoved in their collective faces. For if these nightmare creatures were real, then what else could lurk in the shadows of the land?

They all flew North and slightly to the East, trying to put as much distance between them and those cursed hills as they could before landing again, all still shaken to their core.


	17. Chapter 17- The Prancing Pony, Part 1

After ten minutes of flight the riders and Middle-Earthians landed, in the shadow of a much less oppressive-looking hill than the ones of the Barrow-Downs. One look at the riders, however, showed their level of distress.

Fishlegs was trembling nigh-uncontrollably; Hiccup was constantly wringing his hands and fidgeting on a regular basis, he also had quite a nervous tic; Astrid carried her axe in a death-grip, as though she expected a Wight to materialize out of thin air at any moment; Snotlout was shivering as if he had just climbed out of a pool that had never tasted the light of the sun; Ruff and Tuff were looking, literally and figuratively, under every rock and in every nook and cranny to make sure the group was alone; Heather seemed unresponsive, even with Farin poking her leg to try to rouse her; and Dagur kept himself within feet of his sister as though daring fate to challenge him by trying to take her.

Eldacar and Amroth began to quietly debate something whilst Farin gave up trying to rouse Heather, and sat down to sharpen his axe; something he did to calm down and relax. Finally, the Elf and Ranger both nodded to one another and turned back toward the terrified group.

"Master and Mistress Dragon Riders " Eldacar began calmly and without anger or fear, this seemed to break the dark pall that had fallen over the rider's minds, and they focused their eyes on the Ranger, "Amroth and myself have done much thinking, and reached a common agreement.

We blame ourselves for your fell experience in the Barrow-Downs, and thus we would like to give you a night of mirth and merriment, for we are but five miles from the town of Bree, and the inn of The Prancing Pony, we have both gathered enough coin to give to you to have a rather carefree night at the inn, and sleep in soft beds as our act of contrition."

The riders had all dismounted and gotten closer while Eldacar spoke, by the end of his speech they were all nodding, some gratefully, some excitedly; at least until Hiccup asked, "Wait, won't people panic when they see the Dragons?"

"I know of an abandoned barn naught but a mile from here, Amroth will watch over them, whilst Farin and I leads you to the inn" responds Eldacar.

Upon seeing Hiccup's reluctance Amroth adds, "I vow to take this duty seriously and defend the Dragons with my very life, should the need arise."

Hiccup still looks leery of leaving Toothless, at least until Toothless butts him with his head, then makes a 'go on' motion, as though telling Hiccup that he would be fine for one night.

Hiccup finally turns back to Eldacar and nods once, saying, "Alright. And for the record, we don't blame you for the… um, _experience_ last night."

Amroth nods to Eldacar and places a coin purse in the Ranger's hand, they then start trekking on foot towards the derelict barn that Eldacar spoke of.

 _An Hour Later_ _…_ After Astrid having to almost bodily drag Hiccup from giving further instructions about Toothless's care to Amroth, who had been telling him that the Dragon would be fine for over fifteen minutes.

The Group trekked the remaining four miles into Bree-land, after roughly the hour-and-a-half-mark the group finally crested a knoll and saw the village of Bree, which had some hundred stone houses of the Big Folk, mostly above the Road, nestled on the hillside with windows looking west.

The travel from the crest of the hill to the South-Gate of Bree proper took only a few minutes. Soon the Riders, Eldacar, and Farin were before one of the old wizened entrances to the village.

Hiccup confidently strode up to the doorway, and seeing that it had a small window for speaking without fully opening the gate, deduced correctly that you were supposed to knock on the entrance so as to be let in.

Hiccup raised his hand and rapped his knuckles on the aged wood. Several seconds passed before there was a clattering of chains and the small window was swung open.

"Eh, three lasses, six lords, and a dwarf? What business brings ye to Bree?" says the Gatekeeper.

Before Hiccup can respond Farin pipes up with, "We wish to stay at the Inn, our business is our own."

The grizzled face that had been looking at them through the window retreats and the window closes, then again comes the rattle of chains as the gate is opened. "A nice day for travel, eh?" says the Gatekeeper, "Ain't never seen any of ye before! Ye from another village, eh? Archet? Or Combe maybe?"

Before Hiccup can give an answer that would probably get them into trouble, Farin says, "Nah, we came up the Greenway from Tharbad."

The gatekeeper gave a nod and swept his hand aside to welcome the visitors to Bree.

The party quickly passed through the portal, and into the south-end of Bree proper. From there it took only a short amount of time traveling up a lane until they were in the heart of the village.

Curious, was the behavior of the Dragon Riders. For they were peering at the buildings of the village with admirable curiosity. It was but luck that the village inhabitants did not notice, or they may have garnered more attention than they wished.

"What do you find most intriguing about our surroundings, my friends" asks Eldacar

Hiccup starts a bit and turns to say to the ranger, "Just that, well… the buildings look, different to those back home. I mean, what's that white stuff between the boards?"

Eldacar stifles a laugh, as he had almost forgotten of the lack of worldly experience of his companions. "It is plaster" he says, "This is called 'half-timber' construction."

Just as Hiccup was about to ask him what this "plaster" was, Snotlout pointed at a young man, barefoot, but with a beard associated with a much greater age.

Before Snotlout could loudly voice his question and draw all eyes and ears to them, Farin pulled his hand down and half-mumbled, "What? Ye never seen a Hobbit before? Oh, right…"

"Oh" muttered Hiccup, "That's what a Hobbit is…"

Eldacar could only shake his head in bemusement before leading the group a short distance down the way to a pleasant-looking, large house. Above the main arch that lead to a courtyard and stables, the Riders could see a large sideboard; depicting a fat animal reared up on its hind legs. And above the foremost doorway was written in white paint, "The Inn of the Prancing Pony by Barnabas Butterbur"

Before Fishlegs could even inquire as if this was their destination, Eldacar had strode forward and opened the door, gesturing nobly for the Riders to enter the establishment before he.


	18. Chapter 18- The Prancing Pony, Part 2

**Firstly, I must apologize for being gone so long. But my mental stability and physical health took a massive downturn recently. However I'm feeling better now and will try to get some long overdue updates out by February 15** **th** **. Thank you all SO MUCH for staying with me, I adore your support and your patience!**

The Dragon Riders entered the building with due haste. Upon entering they immediately confront the overpowering aroma of pipe-smoke and ale which hits them like a veritable wall.

As Eldacar closes the door behind them, the Riders observe the common room. Several young folk, both big and little, rush about their work at the inn. A large log fire is burning in the hearth and three large lanterns hang from the ceiling, all partially obscured by pipe- and wood-smoke.

Eldacar and Farin, no doubt familiar with the inn, subtly guide the Riders through the throng towards the main bar, where a large, portly man is wiping down the antique wooden surface with a greasy looking rag, seeming rather content as he goes about his work.

Eldacar places his hands upon the bar with Farin beside him and the Riders close behind. The portly man looks up, squints, and then totters over to speak with the new arrivals. "Eh, Car? Is that ye?"

"Barnabas, its been too long!" replies Eldacar

The innkeeper shakes Eldacar's hand, then looks to Farin, who gives a knowing nod. Mr. Butterbur then looks behind the Ranger and Dwarf to the Riders, to whom he gives a quick once-over.

Eldacar introduces them by saying, "These are some friends Farin and I have gathered during our travels. Their names may sound strange, but we can personally vouch for their character."

"Eh, I'll be the judge of that" say the Innkeeper with a wry twist of his lips.

Eldacar shuffles to one side and begins to interduce the Riders, "May I introduce master's Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Dagur, and Tuffnut. As well as ladies Astrid, Heather, and Ruffnut."

Each waved on nodded as their name came up. They could see the Innkeeper nearly laughing at some of their names, which they would grudgingly concede, did sound a little amusing. But he kept from laughing outright and that showed that he respected his guests.

"Well, s'long as ye behave I'm sure we'll get along fine and dandy." he declares at the end of the recitation of his newest guest's names.

Eldacar smiles and passes the pouch of silver shillings to Barnabas, who weighs it in his hand for a few moments before stowing it out of sight.

"Ye rooms are to the right, up the stairs and down the hall, numbers 4 and 7, one fer the lords, and one fer the ladies." he announces.

Just as the party is about to turn away and disperse, Barnabas clears his throat. The company gives him a backward glance and he promises them each a free ale, on the house.

Eldacar gives a final, grateful nod, and then they disperse into the crowded common-room.

Eldacar quietly retreats to a shadowed table in one corner of the room and pulls out his pipe, intending to watch the gathered patrons and the Riders all the same.

Farin walks a short distance to a table occupied by several Dwarves on their way from the Blue Mountains to Erebor, over the Misty Mountains cold. Our Dwarven friend quickly introduces himself and pulls up a chair, speedily engaging the eldest of the Dwarves in conversation of his kin, whom the elderly Dwarf wants to see before he passes to the Halls of Mandos, in the Uttermost West.

Dagur, Fishlegs, and Heather choose to ascend the stairway, hoping to lie down and rest their weary heads.

Ruff and Tuff, as well as Snotlout. To whom they had been made his responsibility, are all engrossed by a mountebank, or false magician, whom is preforming simple legerdemain for the delight, and no small amount of coin, of his crowd.

That leaves us with our star-crossed couple, Hiccup and Astrid, who choose to wander the inn.

It has not been even seven minutes before our twosome find their way into the main courtyard and stables.

Hiccup and Astrid are so engrossed with each other that they don't realize that they are not alone until a horse whinnies right in front of their faces.

Both of the Riders jump, startled. For not only were they lost in each other's embraces but they had also never seen a horse before.

Both stand somewhat stunned, staring at the animal as it chews its cud and gives our friends a once-over, before deciding them uninteresting and turning its attention elseware.

Hiccup moves his head closer to Astrid's and whispers, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Then a voice suddenly pipes up behind them, making them jump, again.

The duo spin around and are immediately confronted by the smiling face of an adolescent Hobbit, bare-feeted and all.

"Aye" he says, "Old Arroca is a tough old nag. Still as good a horse as any, I'll reckon."

"Oh" say Hiccup and Astrid nearly simultaneously, "So that's what a horse is"

The young Hobbit gives them a look of confusion, "Ye never seen a horse before? Are ye cracked in the head?"

As Hiccup tries to come up with believable reason to explain why the pair have never seen a mare before, the stablemaster walks in; quickly saying to the youthful Halfling, "Aye, Orgulas! Quit yer idling and muck out the stalls!"

Though the stablemaster seems displeased, he speaks with neither anger nor malice. The young Hobbit quickly hops-to and rushes over to do his labors. The stablemaster looks over the riders once and then turns away, seemingly deciding that they weren't miscreants and thus undeserving of his chastisement.

It was then that our two friends decided to return to the tap-room, for all they would have to speak with now was the horses, and perhaps a word or two, such as "I'm busy" or "Sorry mate, can't talk now!" from the stableboy.

As the day wound further down further our companions gathered for their free ale and a small meal, graciously paid for by Farin. Soon after they retired to bed, which led them to the finest night of sleep they had ever taken. For sleeping on any sort of mattress was always preferable to the dirt, or simple wooden planks with naught but a quilt to warm them.

It was in the morning that they rose early and enjoyed a fine fare of eggs, mutton, and a light chaser of ale. It was only then that they bid farewell to Barnabas and walked through the early-morning twilight of Bree till they had passed through the gates and returned to the derelict farmhouse, finding Amroth and the Dragons all in perfect health.

Later that day, the early risers of Bree would swear that they saw something peculiar in the southern skies, a series of dark shapes, like clouds and yet not clouds.

These buffoons were duly ignored by the more sensible minds of Bree, and the subject faded to tap-room talk, and was completely forgotten within a matter of weeks; though Sally Proudfoot, a young Hobbit lass, would always swear up and down that she had seen Dragons that day, though she knew it to be impossible.


	19. Chapter 19- Trouble in the Trollshaws

The next twenty days went by in blessed monotony, our companions had no encounters with the folk of the land nor contact with native fauna. The most remarkable moment was when Snotlout rolled down a hill while asleep and ended up in a shallow brook.

By Eldacar's reckoning the company was almost to Rivendell, the group having passed over the Last Bridge several days ago, and now were deep into the Trollshaws.

The air was crisp and the weather was clear, so clear in fact, that they had decided to dismount and walk the rest of the distance to Rivendell.

This decision to dismount, however, as Eldacar explained, was not merely so that the company could note the beauty of the wilds in the North country. For he had clarified that merely landing their Dragons in the middle of Rivendell would likely produce a rather hostile response, and he had made sure to reiterate the point that the Elves were famous for the accuracy of their bows.

So it was that the company was naught but thirty miles from their destination, when they suddenly rounded a bend in the road.

"By the Valar!" Amroth swore in horror, for before them was the ravaged remains of a Dwarven baggage train.

Our companions stood still for but a moment, then Eldacar said with great urgency, "Quickly, search the area! Look for those that may yet be alive!"

So the company scattered in the wooded glen. Farin, Heather, and Dagur rushed to the remnants of the most intact wagon. Farin practically bounding towards the ruined cart, for these could easily have been his kinsmen from the Blue Mountains.

For the next half-an-hour the group combed the glen and the surrounding woods. But, sadly could find naught but the bodies of the slain. For whatever evil that had befallen them had been so callous as to dump their pillaged corpses in a pile near the far side of the clearing.

It was then that our heroes came to the sad conclusion that none of the Dwarves yet lived. Farin was, understandably, rather distraught.

So then the grim work of setting up a pyre was undertaken, our heroes finding with lamentable luck all the wood that was needed, readily available from the plundered caravan.

It was near sundown when our party finally lit the pyre, and condemned the bodies of the slain to the fire. Toothless himself lit the stacked timber, which quickly caught alight and burned brightly as a final testament to lives cut short by evildoers intent on brigandage.

It was only when the flames had completely burnt out, and the last ashes smothered that our group bedded down for the night, as far as they could get in that clearing from the sad remains of the baggage train.

The next morning, once our group had prepared themselves for travel once more, that they unanimously agreed on a small detour, they would follow the road, but be on a constant alert for signs of the foul creatures that had savagely cut down these poor Dwarves.

Our company was in luck, as they had with them a Ranger of the North. For Eldacar, like most of his kin, could virtually hear the rumors of the earth, and was a renowned tracker.

It took very little time for Eldacar to establish a trail, and for the next two days they followed in voraciously, barely stopping to eat and drink, and rising promptly at sun-up.

It was on the third day of their pursuit that they found the fiends responsible for that reprehensible act…

"These prints are no more than an hour old, quickly we must make haste! For we are gaining upon them!" Eldacar said, promptly scanning for more tracks.

Everyone was on high alert as Eldacar led them from the roadway into the surrounding woods. It took naught but ten minutes before they needed the tracks no longer, as voices and the smell of cook-fires created a trail to where these brigands had made their camp.

It was Amroth that first saw their foe, and he nearly groaned. For fate was a cruel mistress, these Brigands were not men but a war party of Orcs! And if that was not the end of their troubles, they were accompanied by a Mountain Troll!

As soon as our Berkian compatriots laid eyes on the Troll, their reactions were mixed. Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, and Dagur's faces went deathly pale; Fishlegs and Snotlout nearly shrieked in alarm; and the Twins seemed awestruck at such a behemoth of destructive power.

Even the Dragons showed apprehension, Toothless shrinking back and whining in discomfort.

"How should we proceed?" asked Amroth

"Aye! We go in an give these bastards everythin' we got!" says Farin

It was then, across the clearing that Eldacar saw a slight movement, looking closer his heart gave a bound; it was another Dunedain! He spotted a female Ranger and a She-Elf silently taking up a position in the woods.

Eldacar first thought them mad, for even a hero of the Elder-Days could hardly chance a victory against such odds! But then the terrible truth dawned on him, he saw now that from their vantage point several of the Orcs and, most importantly, the Mountain Troll, were obscured from their sight.

Without swift help, these two brave souls would certainly be doomed!

"We must act swiftly!" Eldacar said in a dark whisper

"Are you insane?" demanded Astrid, her voice low and harsh

"My eyes see one of my kinfolk across the clearing, he and what I would chance a guess is one of Amroth's kin are about to charge to their doom." Eldacar quickly responded, never taking his eyes off the woman.

The Dragon Riders all looked at Hiccup, for he was their leader, and had led them through far more perilous battles than this one… though at the time, they couldn't remember any.

Hiccup looked to both sides, sighed and asked Eldacar, "What's the plan?"

Snotlout groaned, and Astrid whispered with disbelief, "You can't be serious?!"

"Astrid" Hiccup began, "These… things have already killed all those dwarves, are we really going to sit here and watch a woman and an Elf get slaughtered?"

Astrid sighed, Hiccup had this aggravating heroic streak, and even though it could aggravate her to no end, she loved him for it.

Eldacar was about to tell the Riders where to position themselves, when a shout of "Elendil!" came from across the clearing, for the female Ranger and She-Elf had broken cover and charged into the main mass of the Orcish raiders.

As soon as the woman rounded a large stone boulder, however, she saw the Mountain Troll. Eldacar could see, even at this distance, her face loose its color. It was then and there that Eldacar rose to full height, brandishing his broadsword, and shouted a great cry of "For Arnor!" and charged towards the Troll.

The rest of our brave compatriots were only seconds behind, each with a warcry of their own.

As Eldacar broke cover, he could see the woman recognize him, and now that he was closer he could recognize both the Ranger and Elf. For the Ranger was Haleth, a woman of no few years who was famed among her kin for her skill with a blade. The female Elf was Gondril, and she was but a young Elf, at only 437 years old. Strangely, for both Amroth and Eldacar clearly remembered that she was more famed for her talent with carving stone, than any skill with a blade. So the fact that she was with Haleth in attacking a horde of Orcs was rather curious.

The woman's face regained color at Eldacar's appearance, and the same held true for Gondril upon sighting Amroth.

That is when the Dragons barreled out of the thicket.

Haleth's face instantly turned to dismay and she shouted, "Lord Eldacar! Behind you!"

Eldacar didn't have to turn to know that it was the dragons she feared, and he inwardly groaned at the prospect of telling one of his kin that they posed no harm, whilst in the middle of a battle.

"I know Haleth!" Eldacar shouted in reply, "They are our allies!"

Haleth's face turned to bewilderment for the briefest of moments, then to a seething cauldron of rage as she shouted, "So you are now a traitor to your line!"

Haleth's words stung as surely as a goblin's arrow, but as Eldacar engaged the first of the Orcs, loping the fiends head off with a swing of his blade, he replied, "I know it seems impossible, but these creatures are but friends of the Free Folk, servants of the Valar, and foes of the Enemy!"

Haleth was now but three feet from Eldacar's side, as the battle raged all about them. Hiccup and Astrid did credit to their line and were taking Orc lives left and right. Eldacar almost started when he saw Hiccup's blade, ignited and covered in flame. For he had not seen the Dragon Rider bear arms before this day. He would ask of this later, however.

Around him the Orcs were losing heart and ground, for the surprise attack from both quarters had caught them horribly off-guard. Here Heather was taking down three at a time, herself back-to-back with her mute brother. Astrid had just disemboweled an Orc who watched aghast as its entrails pooled at its feet. The Twins, however, could be credited with the greatest courage, for they and their Dragon were combating the Troll. Confounding it's minuscule mind by dodging to the left and right, whilst Barf & Belch snuck in quick bites and minor explosions of Zippleback gas; and thus now the Troll was bleeding from a score of wounds.

As the Orc war party fell beneath the righteous blades of the Dragon Riders and Middle-Earthers, Haleth glared at Eldacar.

"I do not believe it! For I know you to not be foolish enough to consider such falsehoods!" she shouted.

"I know it seems beyond the wildest of beliefs, but I swear on the grave of Elendil that I speak no evil." responded Eldacar, narrowly avoiding an arrow from one of the smaller Orcs, armed with naught but a bow and a cache of arrows.

"My lord, I am still not convinced!" she shouted defiantly

It was then that Gondril slipped on a tree root, now slick with the blood of the slain; and fell upon the ground. A massive brute of an Orc loomed above her, bearing down with its barbarous axe, and as she prepared for her final moments, fortune turned in her favor.

"Toothless, guard!" shouted Hiccup

Gondril closed her eyes and readied for the blow that would spirit her away to the uttermost west, then she felt a wind and suddenly was covered in darkness. She would have deemed herself dead if not for the clamor of battle still raging about her.

She chanced a look up, and saw the underbelly of the Night Fury, the creature had thrown itself in harm's way and leapt over her form to come to her aid. She could scarcely believe her eyes when she saw, from her prone position, the corpse of the Orc who was ready to cut her in twain fall, lifeless, to the ground, its body charred nigh beyond recognition.

The Dragon then spun about, and she instantly found it's head naught but three-inches from hers. She barely held back a scream, and then she saw the creature's eyes. She could see clearly in those viridian orbs no malice, nor ill will to her, only a light and warmth that she had only seen in the wisest of her kin.

Gondril was truly stunned beyond words and watched in astonished wonder as the Dragon went on to slay more servants of the Shadow.

Haleth was watching this as well and could scarcely believe her eyes. For this beast had naught only saved her companion but checked to see that she was still alive and well, before placing itself back in the fray.

By this point almost all of the Orcs were slain, and those that still drew breath were sprinting into the woods to avoid certain death.

Only the Troll remained a threat. For it, though wounded at least two-score times, simply refused to fall.

It was only with a heroic leap off a tall boulder that the Troll was felled by Farin, with a great shout of "Baruk-Khazad!", leapt of the stone and split the Troll's head in twain.

It seemed that the battle should rightly be over, but as the Troll fell it struck out for one final, accursed blow; and its mangled claw drove into Hiccup's thigh.

Hiccup let out an almighty shriek of pain, and instantly Astrid was by his side.

"Hiccup!" she yelped in alarm

As the dust settled, those of Berk and Middle-Earth coalesced around Hiccup, whose leg was bleeding profusely from a truly ghastly blow.

"What should we do!" screamed Astrid in despair

"We must take him to the halls of healing!" said Gondril breathlessly

"How?" said Eldacar, "Imladris is too far! He will never make it!"

"Take my horse!" says Haleth, rushing forward, "For she is swift and naught but twenty yards from here!"

Before Eldacar could look to confirm that Haleth now trusted him again, Hiccup was shoved into his arms and Eldacar found himself sprinting through the brush. He discovered Haleth's horse exactly where she had described and vaulted upon its back, snapping the reins and shouting for haste.

Time flew as Eldacar raced upon the road to Imladris, and it was naught but five minutes before he reached the vale within which Rivendell rested.

He quickly came over a rise, and upon seeing that blessed valley, was filled with relief. He spurred his horse on and within moments the sound of the horse's gait transitioned from the thump of soil to the clatter of cobblestones. Eldacar stopped but feet from the doors to the infirmary and then practically threw himself from the saddle. The moment his feet touched the ground he tightened his hold on Hiccup's form, with his life still fading, and rushed through the doors.

Upon his entrance he saw many Elven healers, all shocked to stillness; and he shouted one word, "Help!"


	20. Chapter 20- Imladris, Part I

**I have three messages:**

 **-Firstly, I would like to profusely thank all of my readers for your amazing support, it makes more of a difference than you know.**

 **-Secondly, regarding my other stories. I WILL be returning to them soon, I PROMISE! I already have several half-written chapters, and will be posting them within April.**

 **\- Thirdly, if this chapter seemed slow to you, I'm sorry. But this chapter sets up some things for future chapters. So it IS necessary.**

Eldacar had just run, at breakneck speed, from the clearing whilst clutching Hiccup.

As soon as the foliage had stopped shaking from Eldacar's rapid departure, Haleth turned around and looked at the Dragon Riders, her face a mixture of distrust, wariness, and exhaustion.

Astrid had shakily gotten to her feet, with the help of Gondril and Heather, her arm-bindings now soaked in Hiccup's blood.

"What if he doesn't make it?" Astrid whispered, seeming to still be in a state of somewhat-limited shock.

"They should make it" the group, now numbering eight of the race of Men, two Elves, and a Dwarf; all turned to look at Haleth. "Imladris is naught but a half-hours walk from here, and my horse is swift. I have seen Lord Elrond heal graver wounds than your friend's, I firmly believe that when we arrive your friend will be not only in good hands, but still amongst living as well."

Astrid looked about, finally calming down.

"Gondril and I must now apologize to you all." started Haleth, "for we have misjudged you. I must also ask for the forgiveness of Lord Eldacar as well, for I called him a traitor to his line. I can only hope that he will accept my apology for those rash and hasty words."

"Eldacar reacted in a similar manner to your own when he first saw these Dragons, so I believe that he will hold no ill will with you, Haleth. Moreover, you lent him your horse, and that may have saved our valiant young friend." replied Amroth comfortingly.

"Um…" a new voice apprehensively joined the conversation, everyone turned their attention to the source of the new voice, with it being Fishlegs. "You not attacking the Dragons is great and all, but… well, um. Who are you?"

The clearing was silent for a full moment, and then Haleth smiled and chuckled lightly, "Why, I cannot believe that I had completely forgotten that we are all not yet acquainted!"

She stepped forward and put out her hand, Fishlegs reaching out and shaking it. "My name is Haleth of Tharbad; And I am greatly pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Fishlegs Ingerman" said Fishlegs,

Astrid then reached out and shook Haleth's hand, still with worry on her face, saying "Astrid Hofferson."

And now, after many more introductions, and the group now acquainted, Haleth turned towards the Dragons, saying "I would ask you of these Dragons, but I fear that your story is long. I suggest that we return to Imladris, and then we shall hear your tale."

The Berkians all nodded, save Snotlout; who was fidgeting and throwing furtive glances at the fallen corpse of the troll.

"Is something amiss, Snotlout?" questioned Amroth

'Um…well, how do we know that's" he pointed to the troll carcass, "dead?" Snotlout answered, clearly made uncomfortable by the creature's body. Being so unfamiliar as it were with that foul species, that even with a cleft skull, Snotlout seemed to fear its reanimation.

The feeling seemed to spread quickly and rather like a cancer through the Riders, and even their Dragons, who began to shy away from the cadaver.

"Time is short, if we wish to see your friend soon." stated Haleth, then walking over to the body, and, lifting her sword, severed the creature's neck in three strokes.

Snotlout, and Fishlegs for that matter, faces turned an ugly shade of illness as Haleth hacked into the corpse.

"There," said Haleth, "I am now completely confidant that it is indeed dead."

It was then that Haleth noticed Eldacar's sword upon the ground, where he must have dropped it in the confusion that had surrounded the infliction of Hiccup's wound. She swiftly walked over to it, intending to return it to its rightful owner, but as she bent down to retrieve the weapon, she discovered something rather unfortunate. For the blade had broken naught but three inches above the crossguard. She shook her head sadly, and recovered the sword anyway, stowing it among her things. For she intended to give what remained of this proud weapon to Eldacar, whole or not.

By then the group had gathered any of their possessions that had been lost in the fracas, and they started off.

It took a few minutes to push through the brush and return to the road, thereupon they resumed their journey to Rivendell.

 _Back in Imladris…_ "My lord Eldacar, if you would please step back. It would be most helpful.", said an Elven healer. For Eldacar was hovering over the bed Hiccup was upon, like a hawk circling its prey.

As though waking from a trance, Eldacar shook his head; and realizing that he was obstructing Hiccup's recovery, quickly stepped backwards.

"My apologies" Eldacar said, bowing his head in deference, "For I am extremely concerned with the life of this young man in my charge."

"No apologies are necessary." came a sagely voice from behind him.

Eldacar turned towards the voice and bowed low in deep respect to its owner, "My Lord Elrond" he said.

Elrond nodded in return, then looked behind Eldacar to where one of the Elven healers was bandaging Hiccup's left thigh.

"Your charge seems to have suffered quite a grievous wound Eldacar, you must tell me what has happened." stated Elrond.

"My new companion…" began Eldacar, then he stopped. For to call these new people who had come into Amroth, Farin, and his lives, mere 'companions' seemed almost to be an insult. They were something more than simply 'companions', they were _friends_.

"Eldacar?" a voice said, breaking him out of his thoughts. "You look to be conflicted on some inner matter. Is everything well with you?"

"Yes, my lord" replied Eldacar, "For I was having to consider that I should not call this young man, and his kin, merely 'companions', when I should be calling them _friends_."

There was a knowing twinkle in the ancient Elf's eyes, and he nodded for Eldacar to continue; and so Eldacar did, starting at the beginning once again.

"Lords Amroth, Farin, and myself have been escorting a party of young men and women from their distant homes to Imladris for several months, for one of their number needs healing that we believe only you can provide." says Eldacar.

"What kind of wound has this person suffered?" asked Elrond

"A ghastly blow to the throat, robbing him of his speech. It was inflicted by men who I deem to be creatures as foul as Orcs." replies Eldacar.

"If I may Eldacar, from your tone you seem to know something special about these young people. May I ask what it is?" questioned Elrond

Eldacar cleared his throat, "Um, my lord. Do you recall the lore that spoke of the Drake known as Elegath?..."

 _On the road to Rivendell, twenty minutes later…_ The group had walked to within two-hundred yards of the peak of the path to the Vale of Imladris. Having said little to one-another during their trek.

It was just as they reached the pinnacle of the pass that they heard the rough pounding of hooves upon the dirt. Suddenly, before them came two proud riders bearing the livery of Rivendell, each upon a fine courser and gripping a stout spear, their heads held high.

"Greetings to ladies Haleth, Gondril, and travelers from afar." said one rider.

Though their words promised welcome, their eyes still held a measure of distrust when they fell upon the Dragons. Nevertheless, the pair still turned to the side and beckoned the group forward.

And so it was that the group entered the vale. Upon seeing the breathtaking sight before them most of the Riders gasped, and all of them having their eyes grow wide. Even the Dragons seemed to be completely and utterly astounded, Toothless making a noise that the others took to be the Draconic form of a gasp.

"It's so beautiful." stated Astrid with wonder, and such a comment being so uncharacteristic of her that it could only have been the enchantment of Imladris that brought it forth.

The trek into the valley seemed to take an eternity, yet also no time at all. The group passed alongside the river Bruinen, whose waters laughed and bubbled with joy as they passed across the land.

Finally, the group stopped before the House of Elrond, their way forward barred by a small cluster of three people, known easily to any denizen of the vale. For they were; the Master of Imladris, Elrond Halfelven; the Elf-lord Glorfindel; and Lindir, seneschal to the House of Elrond.

It was upon reaching this esteemed assemblage that the mounted guards departed. Leaving the Riders, Dragons, Haleth, Gondril, Farin, and Amroth all before of three of the wise of Middle-Earth.

There was a moment of silence, seeming to drag on to infinity, yet end with such utter swiftness that it nearly shook the riders to jump with surprise.

"Greetings, travelers from afar." stated Elrond, his voice a placid lake, "I bid you welcome to Rivendell…"


End file.
